Sympathy For the Devil
by Anadabyel
Summary: Innocent new girl Bella starts her senior year without any friends or knowledge of the cliques that form the hierarchy at Forks High School. Unfortunately her first meeting is with the local greaser gang, The Devils. ooc/all human
1. Chapter 1

**Greasers and Dolls Contest**

**Pen Name:** Anadabyel

**Title**: Sympathy For the Devil

**Primaries**: Bella/Edward

**Summary**: Sweet innocent new girl Bella starts her senior year without any friends or knowledge of the cliques that form the hierarchy at Forks High School. Unfortunately her first meeting is with the local greaser gang called The Devils who run the school and their female counterparts, they teach Bella hard lessons fast. **Entry for the Greasers and Dolls Contest.**

**Word Count**: 4595

**Rating:** M (always M)

On July 27, 1953 the Korean War ended. But that left my mother and me without any comfort. My father Lieutenant Charles H. Swan was one of many declared Missing in Action and presumed dead that day.

My mother quickly became depressed leaving me to care for her and myself. We were living in Phoenix, Arizona at the time, far away from any close family.

Because of my age, I was sent to live with my father's family in Forks, Washington I had just turned seventeen, and the local police became involved when our neighbors informed them of her depressed state and had asked that my mother be declared mentally unstable, then they had her forcibly institutionalized.

My Uncle Peter was a good man and had recently become Mayor of Forks. His wife Charlotte was kind and constantly fussing over me when I arrived. They were unable to have children themselves and were thrilled to have me living with them. I tried to be cordial and behave as my parents had raised me, to act like a lady, but I had become depressed by all the difficult changes that had occurred in my life in the past two months.

Now school was starting and I would be the new girl in my senior year, at a school where the children had been friends since grade school. I had no friends and worse of all I was now considered the Mayor's daughter. Everyone would probably either hate me or even more horrifying pretend to be nice to me. I was in a catch 22 and I was scared to death.

On my first day of school I walked slowly up the brick sidewalk that led to the front doors of Forks High. I was wearing my new full plaid skirt and a white sweater with bobby socks and my penny loafers. My long brown hair in a high pony tail tied with a pink ribbon, hanging halfway down my back in soft curls. I sighed nervously as my feet took each step. My breath was hitching audibly and making me even more nervous because of my reactions.

In the distance I could hear motorcycles moving closer. "They can't be coming here." I told myself in an attempt to ease my already worried mind.

But the motorcycles were heading in this direction.

I stopped at the top of the steps and looked South to see where the rumbling engines were coming from.

I saw four motorcycles moving quickly with a steel gray Ford Crestline Victoria following close behind. For whatever reason I was frozen place;out of fear or sheer fascination I wasn't sure.

The boys on the motorcycles looked like they were in a Hollywood movie. It felt almost dangerous to watch them.

My stomach clenched as all four of them pulled onto the sidewalk I had just been walking on and stopped at the edge of the steps. Using that walkway as a personal parking lot for themselves. The gray car that had been following the motorcycles pulled up on the street in front of the walkway I was just on with it's driver stopping with a screech on the pavement.

All of the boys were wearing leather jackets with matching insignias painted or stitched on the backs. I had to look twice to make sure I was reading the wording correctly, when I realized I was, my palms got sweaty. The wording on their jackets read The Devils, and underneath it was a picture of red angel's wings. The picture was representing that of the fallen angel Lucifer himself.

The four boys all wore sunglasses and were dressed the same with their matching jackets, jeans, and black work boots.

Despite that the boys looked nothing alike.

They all looked incredibly strong and quite frankly dangerous. One boy had curly short dark hair, and he was built like a brick wall. Then two were both blond and tall. One had soft curls that hung around his face; the other had a buzz cut like he was in the military.

The fourth boy had dark auburn hair that was completely windblown although he was slightly shorter than the other boys he was built the same.

While my palms were sweating, it was my mouth that started salivating by the sight of the boy with the auburn hair. He had taken off his sun glasses and was looking directly at me from the bottom of the steps as he dismounted his motorcycle. His piercing jade green eyes had me hypnotized. Those eyes were both menacing and beautiful.

My attention was taken away from him only by the squealing of girls coming from the car that had parked on the street. There were three girls all dressed slightly less provocatively then Marilyn Monroe, Rita Hayworth and Rosalind Russell. The three of them made up the versions of perfection boys said they wanted. There was a lovely petite dark haired girl, her hair was so black it looked almost blue in the sunlight. Her bright red skirt was so tight it made her running for the boys almost look painful. A sexy red-head whose long wavy locks were held down by a thick black ribbon in her hair she wore a simple navy blue pencil skirt and a white blouse. Finally the blond; she was gorgeous and she knew it. You could tell this by her sophisticated walk and how she held her head high. She wore a tight black V neck sweater with white pants that were so tight they looked like they were painted on. All three of the girls wore heels so high it made their hips sway as they walked.

I was more scared of the girls then I was of the boys at this point.

They were obviously all together as the girls were either hugged and kissed by one of the boys or were slapped on their rears. The lone boy with auburn hair was without a girl from the gray car. He was still looking at me while leaning on his motorcycle with ease but curiosity plagued his features as he regarded me.

A bell rang above me loudly making me jump and squeal in surprise. The seven people who I had been fascinated by, were all looking at me now in amusement.

I turned in my embarrassment and grabbed the door handle to the school entryway pulling it open quickly and slipping inside.

Teenagers were surrounding and pushing me as they made their way to their first class. I knew I needed to ask someone where the office was so I could get my class schedule. But I didn't know who to ask in this sea of unrecognizable faces. Not one of these people looked like someone I wanted to know or even ask.

I was unexpectedly grabbed around my waist and pulled down a hallway. I looked to see I was surrounded by the girls I had seen outside.

"Um, where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"You need to get your schedule right?" The blond asked.

"Yes."

We suddenly stopped at dark windowless door which read Main Office.

"This is it?"

"Yeah, did you think we would lead you to a dungeon or something?" The red-head said sarcastically while the other two girls laughed. "I'm Victoria."

"Hi, I'm Mary Alice. That's Rose" The petite girl said with a wide smile on her face and pointing at the blond.

"Hello." I was actually too scared to say anything else.

"Well, what is your name silly?" Mary Alice said with laughter twinkling in her voice.

"I'm Bella."

"Aren't you the mayor's niece or something?" The blond one named Rose asked me with a smirk on her face.

"Yes." I responded looking down.

"Well gosh, there is no need to be embarrassed by it Bella." Victoria said with laughter in her voice.

"My dad works for your uncle. He's the town treasurer." Rose said with an edge of kindness in her voice. I thought maybe she knew about my past by her tone.

I simply nodded at her and forced a small smile on my face. She smiled genuinely back at me.

"Lets' go see if you have any classes with us girls and maybe you'll have one with Eddie too." Mary Alice said excitedly, and began shoving me in the office door.

The older woman standing behind the counter smiled at me when I walked through the door, but her expression changed to annoyance when she looked around me and saw my companions.

The three girls had followed me into the office. "Isabella Swan needs her schedule Mrs. Cope." Rose said popping the "P" for emphasis on the woman's name.

"And I am sure you girls want her in your classes don't you?" Mrs. Cope said with a sneer covering her face.

"That would be great Mrs. Cope." Victoria said from behind me, emphasizing the woman's name the same way Rose had. "Maybe you could make sure all of us are together. You know with our boyfriends as well."

"Well I am sure you girls wouldn't want engine repair and shop on your schedules." Mrs. Cope said.

"Speak for yourself." Rose said under her breath.

Mrs. Cope grabbed several folders and compared pieces of paper with something that had my name written on it. I watched as she began crossing off certain classes and writing in others. She put the schedule on the counter and showed it to me.

"So Isabella, are these classes all right with you?" She raised her eyebrows asking me with meaning.

The other three girls were looking over my shoulder obviously comparing my class schedule with theirs.

"I think that looks perfect Mrs. Cope!" Mary Alice said with excitement in her voice grabbing my hand leading me out of the office. "Let's go Bella! We are going to have so much fun this year!"

As we walked out of the office we were met by the four biker boys from outside.

I was immediately pushed in front of the boy with the amazing green eyes. I gulped. I heard one of the girls say quietly, "I told you fellas we would take care of it."

"So what is your next class, Beautiful?" The green-eyed boy asked me grabbing the piece of paper with my schedule written on it from my hands.

"Um..." Is all I was able to get out of my mouth.

As he was looking at it and as his eyes passed over each class his smile widened. When he looked up at me again, my breath hitched and my blood turned into silk running through my veins, almost tickling me causing me to have goosebumps.

He was amazingly beautiful. Boys weren't supposed to be beautiful. But this boy was. Not in a feminine way, he looked completely masculine and tough but at the same time he took my breath away.

I knew my mouth was probably hanging open and there were no words coming because my brain had ceased to be connected to my mouth anymore.

The auburn haired boy smiled coyly at me. "Do you know my name yet?"

I still just stood there staring at him. Willing myself to talk was not working, and thankfully one of the girls decided to take pity on me. I think it was Rose's voice, but I hadn't known them long enough to decipher voices yet.

"Bella, that's Eddie." I heard one of the other girls giggle. "Oh and Eddie, that's Bella." She said seductively making my name sound almost dirty, I blushed at the sound of it.

"Perfect." The auburn haired boy, I now know as Eddie said. He was looking at my eyes and then let his own eyes trail to my mouth. Instinctively I licked my lips without meaning to which caused Eddie to immediately look back at my eyes. He looked almost pained.

"Hey now, you kids get to class!" Someone yelled from the other end of the hallway.

Eddie grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway past the lockers to a classroom full of children listening intently to a woman standing at the blackboard explaining Greek History and the Parthenon.

When the teacher turned to see Eddie walking in she stopped speaking.

"Oh well thank you for coming by Mr. Mason. Oh good and you have brought all your gang with you." She said sarcastically.

I was immediately terrified. I had somehow gotten myself involved with the baddest people at this school. It wasn't my intention or my plan. I had actually resigned myself to just being invisible. Now I was part of an actual gang!

"Oh and who is that?" She practically yelled at Eddie as the teacher saw me.

"Mrs. Mallory this is Isabella Swan. The Mayor's niece and our new student." Eddie said with pseudo charm in his voice.

"Oh my! Hello Isabella." Her voice suddenly sugary sweet and a fake smile plastered on her face.

I looked at her with wide eyes.

Suddenly Eddie's hot breath and silken voice was at my ear. "Tell her your name is Bella." He smelled like cedar and rain.

"Please call me Bella." I said to the teacher as politely as I could, but following my orders from Eddie.

I did not know what was making me follow this boy like a puppy. He was beautiful and obviously completely dangerous. But I had the feeling that I was quickly becoming addicted to him.

"I wouldn't have thought that the Mayor's niece would be with a group like that." Mrs. Mallory said quietly.

"Yeah, well Mrs. Mallory, I guess you would be wrong." Eddie said to the teacher, his words sounded menacing from the venom in his voice.

As the seven people I had just become acquainted with sat down in the back of the room, I stood looking at them like a frightened deer. The four boys took their seats with their backs to the wall and the three girls sat down in the seats directly in front of them.

Eddie patted the back of the seat in front of him indicating that I was to sit in front of him. I did without hesitation.

Mrs. Mallory began teaching her lesson plan again after we had taken our seats.

I heard the creaking of the chair behind me with the sudden movement of the boy who was sitting directly behind me, causing my skin to feel electric.

His warmth was at my neck and ear again, and I closed my eyes at the sensation.

"Bella, you don't have to be scared of me." Eddie whispered in my ear. "When I saw you outside. I knew you were going to be mine." He took a deep breath and continued. "You felt it too, didn't you?"

I bit my lower lip hard.

I didn't answer him.

He reached under his desk and grabbed my hand that was dangling by my chair and began massaging my fingers with his making my skin flame in a blush and excitement. "Answer me Bella. Are you my girl?"

I released my lower lip from the painful gripping of my teeth. I slowly nodded my head in agreement to Eddie's words.

His voice gave way to a small growl in the back of his throat which gave me a feeling of power I had never felt before in my short safe life.

In less than forty five minutes of first seeing the boy with the wild auburn hair on a motorcycle out front of the school, me, Bella Swan, seventeen year old new student, a life long good girl was pledging myself to a boy I just met.

An obviously dangerous boy.

And I wasn't even regretting it.

At least not yet.

The rest of the day progressed mostly the same way. I learned the other boy's names and found them all to be as intimidating as Eddie. Jasper the blond boy with the soft curls and Mary Alice were a couple and had been since their freshman year. James, the other blond boy with a buzz cut and Victoria had also started dating their freshman year. Emmett, the brown haired boy, was Eddie's cousin and he and Rose had been together since middle school.

The girl's explained to me that Eddie hadn't had a girlfriend since the end of their junior year when his then girlfriend Lauren, who is also Mrs. Mallory's daughter, was suddenly sent to a private school in Oregon.

Rose explained to me later, when we were alone in the girl's restroom that Lauren had actually gotten pregnant by Eddie and her parent's sent her to an unwed girl's school in Portland so she could have the baby and then give it up for adoption.

"She's probably about to have that kid any day." Rose said nonchalantly while she re-applied her red lipstick.

"But....shouldn't he have married her?" I asked shocked.

"God no! The Mallory's were already so upset that Lauren was even dating Eddie. They would never have allowed him to marry her. Besides, Lauren was just slumming it. And Eddie couldn't get his hands on a nice girl at the time."

Rose looked at me in the reflection of the mirror. "Let me ask you a question Bella. Are you slumming it?" She smiled wickedly at me.

"Um, I don't know what you mean." I bit my lower lip like I always did when I got nervous.

She started laughing at my reaction. "That is why he wants you so damn bad!"

"What?"

"Your blush! He saw you outside this morning and the poor guy couldn't contain his woody for you! He does like his girls innocent though."

I looked down at the floor of the bathroom. It was unsettling to hear about Eddie and his past. I had pledged to him that I was _his girl_ did that mean he expected me to go all the way with him? I could not do that!

I barely knew the boy!

I was starting to hyperventilate.

Rose ran over to stand beside me and pat my back.

"Goodness Bella! I was only teasing you." She started to blow in my face. "God! Eddie is gonna kill me if you faint or something!"

"I'm alright. I think. I just .... um. I don't do that sort of thing!"

"What?"

"Go all the way." I whispered.

"Well obviously Bella. You just met him."

"But I thought that is what you meant!"

"Oh! Oh goodness, I am so sorry Bella. He likes to date girls that have never gone out with other boys. He is kind of strange that way. There aren't a lot of girls like you in this town. He was only with Lauren because she was willing to go all the way right away. But it wasn't like they were really dating. It was more like an opportunity thing."

"So he isn't a bad boy?" I was surprised and slightly disappointed.

"Oh no Bella, Eddie's bad! He is very bad. He just won't be bad with a girl like you right away."

"Oh." I said.

"Hey let's get you out of here. Do you want to go to my house?"

I nodded.

The gray car I had seen the girls get out of this morning was Victoria's. Since Rose obviously just wanted it to be her and I that went to her house we walked.

Rose's home looked a lot like my uncle's and it was only about a block away. It was large and opulent. Rose looked like she belonged in this house. Whereas I felt foolish walking around the one I was living in.

"Do you want something to eat, Bella?"

"Um, sure I guess." We walked into the kitchen where Rose introduced me to her mother Heidi. A woman who Rose resembled, she looked like a slightly older sister. I was surprised. I had never seen a mother so elegant looking.

"So Bella, are you alright? I know so many things happened in Arizona. Charlotte and I are in a knitting circle together and she told us what happened. I am so sorry dear."

I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to say. _Thank you? _

Rose seemed to understand my pain and grabbed my hand after she got a bowl of crackers to share. "See you later, Mother."

We walked up to her bedroom on the second floor.

"Sorry about that. My mother and your aunt are this town's biggest gossips. I pray I don't end up like her."

She offered me a cracker.

"Bella you don't say a whole lot do you?" Rose chuckled and shook her head.

"I have always been kind of quiet."

"So tell me about Arizona." She once again kindly changed the subject.

I told Rose about my home and my father joining the Army to assist in the Effort. How my mother had been so angry at him when he enlisted and then blamed herself after he was declared MIA. How she was forced into an asylum and I was sent to live with my father's brother and his wife.

She listened intently and I hadn't realized she had grabbed my hand and was squeezing it in sympathy.

"It was just kind of scary. Losing my parent's like that and then just being shipped here." I explained.

"Wow. I am so sorry Bella. I wouldn't know what to do if I was you." Rose leaned over and gave me a hug.

I wanted to change the subject quickly before I started crying.

"Tell me about something else." I said quickly.

Rose looked outside her window and smiled.

"Well why don't I tell you that Emmett and Eddie just pulled up to take us out."

"Oh no!"

"Oh Bella! Come on you gotta go! Eddie can be a nice boy. So relax." She smiled and ran to her closet.

"But I can't ride on a motorcycle!"

"They came in Eddie's car." Rose said and threw a black poodle skirt on and grabbed a gray pencil skirt and a deep blue blouse and threw them at me. "Put those on. You are going to look so pretty!"

As we changed quickly Rose also made me take my hair down and put a ribbon around my head softly pulling it off my face.

A man's voice came booming from downstairs, calling for Rose to come down.

Rose rolled her eyes. "That is my dad. He's not a real big fan of our boyfriends so let's hurry."

"Boyfriend?"

Rose smiled coyly. "You're the one that told him that you were his. Don't be backing out now. I mean you gotta give him a chance you know?"

I nodded and followed Rose downstairs.

Emmett and Eddie looked different from school. They had changed clothes but they were both still wearing their leather jackets.

Eddie grabbed my hand as soon as I reached the last step and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Alright, it is a school night, so I want you home by nine, Rose. And I am going to call Peter and let him know what you're doing Bella."

Both Rose and I nodded to her father.

Eddie and Emmett suggested we go to a place called La Push, and since I had no idea what they were talking about I went with Rose's answer.

Once we arrived at a beautiful place where you could see the ocean I felt strangely comfortable with Eddie. Rose and Emmett were already kissing and hugging in the back seat. Eddie offered to get a blanket from the trunk so we could go talk.

We walked a little ways from Eddie's car, it was still light out and it was obvious he knew where we were. He laid out the blanket and took off his jacket. The white t-shirt he wore was tight and clung to his frame like a second skin. I suddenly felt the urge to kiss him, but I stopped myself. I was a good girl after all. After we sat down, we started to talk.

"How do you like it here in Forks?"

"It's okay. I mean I miss Arizona."

Eddie cocked his head to the side. "Did you have a boyfriend in Arizona?"

"No."

He smiled at my answer and thanks to Rose's truth session in the school bathroom I knew why.

"So I'm your first?"

My heart started to pound and I thought I was going to start sweating profusely. Again!

I licked my lips and I knew I was blushing from head to toe. I knew what he was asking but I decide to play coy. I wasn't sure I wanted to give up any power I might have.

"First what?"

His crooked smile went from innocent to a smirk of seduction that made my body feel like it was on fire. "I am going to be your first everything, Doll."

And with that he grabbed the back of my neck softly and pushed his lips to mine gently at first.

He ran his tongue along my bottom lip causing an involuntary moan from me. My eyes were closed but I felt him pushing closer to me after my reaction.

Eddie increased his pressure on my lips and brought my body down onto the blanket under us and then he rolled himself on top of me at the same time pushing his tongue through my barely parted lips and exploring my mouth with abandon.

I started to panic and began pushing at his chest to get him off of me, he did move quickly and easily. I sat up fast but I didn't look back at him.

"I'm sorry I just can't do that! I only just met you. I am not like that, I am a good girl!" I panted.

Eddie was still lying on the blanket and I finally looked over at him. He was smiling his crooked smile again and my heart almost melted.

"Good. That's what I want you to be, Bella." Eddie said and then sat up and moved so he was inches away from my face, "Until you can't be good anymore."

**AN- This will be continued into a full story after the contest...mainly cuz my beta the great Mynxi really likes Eddie! Who knew she would want anybody other than Jazz.....lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- I don't own Twilight, but I enjoy messing with it and the characters.**

**Ok, well I have no idea what happened to the contest...so here's chapter two. lol**

Sympathy For the Devil

Chapter 2

My heart was pounding along with the waves hitting the rocks about 100 feet below us over the cliff. Eddie was touching only my arms and my face tenderly. With complete reverence and yet it somehow felt erotic.

My skin was scorching. It felt like I was running a fever.

He had climbed on top of me again resting almost his full weight above my small framed body.

He was making me feel so good. Sensations I had never experienced before were running through my body.

The way he was touching me was making my skin feet glorious. But I knew feeling this good could lead to trouble, so I once again pushed on his shoulder and chest pushing him off of me.

"Eddie? Why do you like me?" I whispered. "You don't even know me."

Eddie pushed himself away from my neck to look in my eyes before he answered.

"I don't know. I just do." He said with finality. Leaning back over he began kissing my cheek. He was working his way down lightly kissing my skin and running his lips along the way to my neck reaching finally my collar bone.

"Please!" I was desperate and my voice conveyed that. I didn't want him to stop but I knew I had to make him somehow.

Eddie leaned back lying on his side facing me, his right arm holding his head up to look at me. He brought his other hand to my face and pushed my messed up hair out of my face.

"My God you are pretty girl."

"You only like me because I'm pretty?"

He smiled a crooked smile that was obviously a signature look for him. "What are you so worried about Bella?"

"We've only just met. There is no way you can like me this much."

"Okay. Do you like me?"

"Yes."

"How much? You came to the forest with a boy you've only just met. You know I am not a good guy. I think you are aware that I have a reputation, and yet here you are. So how much do you like me?"

I sat up and looked down at my hands now resting on my lap. The skirt that Rose had loaned me was wrinkled and pushed up over my knees. I grabbed the hem and pushed it down while also trying to smooth out the wrinkles.

Eddie was sitting up and leaning directly into my neck with his hot breath and sultry voice. "Tell me Bella." Eddie whispered. The feeling of something wet and soft along the crevice of my neck to my ear made my body pulsate. I realized in that moment Eddie was dragging his tongue along my skin. My body and my brain were working against me and a low moan escaped my lips.

He pulled my small body impossibly closer to his rock hard frame using my bottom as leverage. Even after I was closer he didn't remove his hand although he did move it, squeezing my buttocks almost painfully.

"Come on, beautiful. Don't make me beg."

I had actually forgotten the question he had asked earlier. I wasn't trying to be difficult. The sensations that were running through my body were impossible to categorize. It was strange that I felt like I could give up my innocence to him.

"Bella." Eddie drawled. "How much?"

I grabbed his face and brought it to mine kissing him fiercely. _Where did that come from?_ His surprised expression, at first kept his lips slightly ridged, but then he opened his mouth and allowed me to return the movements he had unknowingly taught me minutes before. If there was one thing I was, it was a fast learner.

"Eddie! Come on man. Where the hell did you take little Bella?" Emmett began bellowing for us from the area where Eddie's car was parked. "Eddie! It's nearly nine; we gotta get the girls home!" He continued to yell into the darkness.

"Alright! We'll be right there." Eddie answered him back.

Eddie looked back at me and smiled seductively. "Well now that we have that out of the way. Let's get you home beautiful."

I blushed and nodded at him.

I wasn't sure what to do and was a little embarrassed by what we had been doing on the blanket. Eddie helped me to my feet; he grabbed the blanket and shook it out.

He took my hand intertwining his fingers with mine after he threw the blanket over his other arm.

We got back to the car and I found Rose rearranging her clothes in the back seat.

Eddie had opened the passenger door for me and I got in. While the boys were still outside the car, Rose took the opportunity to talk to me.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yes." I couldn't help but smile and blush.

"Oh, well my goodness! Tell me everything tomo...." She was cut off by the car doors opening and Eddie and Emmett getting in next to us.

Eddie started his car and as he put it in reverse he looked over at me and winked. My heart melted and I realized I was gawking at him.

After putting the car in drive Eddie reached over and pulled me closer to him with his arm around my shoulder. I bit my lip still feeling the electricity in my nerves from him touching me. I attempted to push myself closer into his body and then rested my head on his shoulder.

As long as it took to get out to La Push when Eddie had picked me up it felt like it took half that amount of time when he drove me home.

Eddie pulled up in front of my Uncle and Aunt's house and helped me out of the driver's side.

"You're going to come to the door?"

He smiled coyly at me and said, "Of course I am beautiful."

Eddie pushed his lips to mine once again forcing my lips apart to allow his tongue access to my mouth; just as he put his right arm around my waist, and his left arm around my shoulder grabbing my neck to hold me to him when the porch light came on.

Uncle Peter threw his front door open with absolute fury on his face as he looked at Eddie.

"Edward Mason." He said with resentment.

"Mayor! How are you, Sir?" Eddie smiled sweetly and held out his hand for my uncle to shake it.

"Isabella, I want you in this house immediately." My uncle was seething with blind hatred in his voice.

"Oh come now, Peter. She's alright and home in one piece." Aunt Charlotte came into the foyer from the kitchen speaking with a soothing tone and smiling. "Oh are these Rose's clothes?" She said as she looked me over.

"Yes ma'am." I said quietly as I walked into the house and then looking back at Eddie who never took his eyes of me, a small crooked smirk on his lips.

"Alright, thank Edward for bringing Bella home on time. We really appreciate it." My aunt pushed my uncle from the door and spoke directly to Eddie and waved out to the car, I can only assume at Rose.

"Now I suggest you get Rose home as well, if your cousin Emmett McCarty ever wants to take her out again." My aunt giggled to Eddie and he nodded.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Swan. I hope it won't be a problem. I intend on seeing Bella, a lot."

"Of course!"

"Absolutely not!"

My uncle and aunt spoke in unison but on completely different ends if the spectrum.

Eddie didn't seem to notice or he just didn't care. He smiled sweetly at me and then winked as he walked away from the front door.

I ran to the front window and watched Eddie get into his car and drive away. Emmett had gotten into the front seat and pointed in the direction of the front window and I saw all three of them smile at me.

"Bella you will not see Edward Mason again. I forbid it!" Uncle Peter said as he came storming into the living room.

"But..." I started.

"Peter! Don't you dare forbid her from seeing that boy! She was able to make some friends on her first day at school." Aunt Charlotte said with a smile on her face as she looked directly at me.

"Char, please, these are not nice kids! They are hoodlums! And that Mason is the ring leader of that entire _Devil gang!_"

"Yes I realize that, Peter. But Rose is Heidi's daughter and I trust the Hale's."

"Why?"

"Because they are a good family and I know Rose is going to take good care of Bella. I also think you listen to too much gossip Peter. Elizabeth Mason is doing a fine job raising Edward on her own!"

My uncle sat down on one of the Damask covered arm chairs that were housed in the living room along with the golden colored couch. He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

"If I tell you about him Bella..." He took another deep breath and shook his head. "Frankly it will only make you want him more."

I stared at him with wide eyes.

It didn't matter if he told me Eddie was hiding an extra head behind his back, I was already mad for him. Everything about him drew me in. His breathtaking rugged good looks, his intoxicating smell, his sensual voice, and his commanding presence. I didn't care. I was a goner for Eddie Mason!

"Stop it Peter. You are not going to ruin this for Bella. Edward is her beau, is he not?" Aunt Charlotte looked over at me. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Oh no, Bella! Your father would be very upset by this." My uncle said sadly.

That statement made me look down at the orange and golden threaded rug that covered the wood floor in this room. The last person on the planet I wanted to upset would have been my father. He was my entire world. Before he left for Korea he was the one person I could always count on. He understood me, and never judged my quiet demeanor. I had hoped my uncle would treat me the same way.

"Peter for the love of all that is Holy! Stop trying to make her feel guilty for making friends and meeting a boy! She was completely sheltered under Renee and she needs to spread her wings a little."

"That is my point Charlotte." My uncle slammed his hand down on the arm of the chair and stood up. "Those kids, the Devils and the girls that hang out with them will eat her alive. She is much too innocent to go around with those types." He said swinging his arm around as if he was swatting at a fly.

"Bella. Was Edward at all out of line tonight?" My aunt looked at me and asked. I was going to lie. I didn't care about the ramifications! Anything to be able to see Eddie again.

"No, Aunt Charlotte. He was so super nice." I could feel the blush rising up. Sometimes my blush gave away my lies as well as my embarrassment. It was like having Pinocchio's nose as a lie detector. But fortunately for me my father's brother and his wife didn't know me well enough for that.

"Oh please. There is no way on God's green earth that that boy acted appropriately with you Bella!" My Uncle Peter said with such sarcasm laced in his voice, I was worried he would forbid from seeing Eddie again.

"Bella. I need to speak to your uncle alone for a few minutes. Why don't you go get ready for bed alright?" My Aunt Charlotte was now my favorite person in my world. Well she was right behind Eddie. Oh yeah and Rose. But then there was my Aunt Charlotte!

I went over to my Uncle Peter and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He looked at me with worried eyes and then back to his wife. Aunt Charlotte walked me to the staircase and whispered for me not to worry and for me to get some rest. I mouthed "thank you" to her. She smiled widely at me and nodded.

I raced into my bedroom which had once housed a nursery, when my aunt and uncle had tried to have a child. My aunt had wanted to make it more fitting for me but I had always turned her down and I knew that I had made her sad because of it. I decided to let her re-decorate the room however she pleased and I wanted to stop being a mope.

I laid on the full bed and looked at the ceiling finally able to think about Eddie's hands and mouth on me. I wasn't sure of the feelings that were blowing over me. I had never felt so much so strongly at once. The one thing I did know, was that the way Eddie made me feel was incredible and I never wanted it to end.

I hopped up and got into a night dress. Then I ran into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I ran back into my bedroom and got directly under the covers.

I laid on my bed again closing my eyes thinking about Eddie. I thought about the way Eddie's lips felt on mine. The weight of his body on mine. Although I had panicked when he rested on top of me. It was like heaven.

At first I had been frightened, but I quickly started responding to him. Eddie had seemed so happy when I started to kiss him back. He smiled at me and his eyes danced with excitement. I felt empowered with each passing moment because I was learning and making him feel good too.

My eyes became heavy and I thought of Eddie until I fell into a deep slumber.

I awoke to my bedroom still enveloped in darkness and there was a loud clicking sound on my bedroom window.

I got up slowly, pushing the gossamer fabric aside and looked out the window to see Eddie standing on my uncle's lawn throwing stones up to my window. My heart delighted in the sight below me. He smiled when he saw me at the window. I pushed the window open my hands shaky with excitement.

"Eddie?"

"Beautiful, can you come down here for a just a second?"

"Um...where?"

"Just on the front porch. I swear only for a few minutes. I _need_ to see you again Doll!"

The romance and the prelude to the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet had my heart pounding in my chest, I raced past my Uncle and Aunt's room and down the steps to the front door to simply see or be near Eddie.

I ripped open the front door and Eddie was at my lips with his own in a flash. I was only wearing my night dress and yet I felt nothing in the way of embarrassment.

I laced my fingers in his already messy auburn hair while he reached his arms around my waist resting one hand on my lower back and the other massaging my hair.

"God Bella, you feel so good." He whispered against my lips.

"Bella?" I heard my uncle's voice from upstairs.

"Oh no!" I cried quietly.

"I'll go. Just tell him you heard two cats fighting out here. Rose and the other girls will be here tomorrow to drive you to school." Eddie said hurriedly and pulled away from me. I watched him run over to the side of the front yard just as my Uncle reached me at the front door.

"Bella? What are you doing?"

"Oh! I am sorry Uncle Peter, I heard cats fighting out front. They were howling so I couldn't sleep."

Uncle Peter peeked around me and looked to the front yard.

"Have they gone?"

"Yes sir. I scared them when I opened the door."

"Well you're in your sleep clothes, Isabella! You need to wear a robe if you are going to do this alright."

"Of course Uncle Peter. I am sorry the noise just frightened me."

"I understand. I just want you to be taken care of, Bella. You are my responsibility. My brother adored you."

I felt my eyes burn with the memory of my father. How disappointed would my father be if he knew I was necking with a boy in the doorway of his younger brother's home? Or doing the same thing with that same boy on my very first date?

I put my head in my hands and felt my tears begin to fall. I walked slowly back up to my room. How can my heart be so conflicted? I missed my father and I knew deep down that he would be very disappointed in my behavior with Eddie. A boy I had just met yesterday. He would be upset that he was a hoodlum. Although I didn't see Eddie like that. He rode a motorcycle and wore a leather jacket, while associating with other boys that behaved just like him. He was obviously the leader of their gang, but I just couldn't bring myself to see any of that as bad or regret the way I was feeling.

Being with Eddie made me feel alive for the first time ever, in my life. When I got back up to my room I looked back out my window and saw that Eddie was still there. I had left my window open and he was watching it and now he was watching me.

I think he realized that we couldn't say anything to one another since my uncle was still awake.

Eddie came closer my window and whispered for me to go to sleep.

I waved to him and closed my window. I laid on my bed and hugged my pillow, I fell asleep with the taste of Eddie on my lips and it was like ambrosia.

The next morning I awoke to my aunt knocking on my door to rouse me for school.

"I am up Aunt Charlotte." I said to the closed door.

"Alright Bella. I spoke with Mrs. Hale this morning and Rose will be here about a half an hour alright?"

"Okay, thank you Aunt Charlotte."

I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to quickly shower and dress.

My stomach growled while I was washing my hair. I realized that I hadn't eaten anything from breakfast on until I had some crackers with Rose before we went off with Eddie and Emmett.

I towel dried my hair and quickly dressed in gray capri pants and another sweater. Eddie seemed to like me in blue so I picked out a dark blue one that had ¾ sleeves on the arms. I put on a pair of black flats with ankle socks. My thick brown hair was never going to dry before I left, so I kept drying it with a hand towel as I went downstairs to visit with my aunt. My uncle had already left for Town Hall about an hour before I woke up.

"Hello there sweetie! How are you feeling today?" She eyed my outfit and seemed to approve until she looked at my hair.

"Oh my, Bella, you cannot wear your hair like that. At least not yet." I didn't have time to see what she was talking about before she pushed my shoulders down to have me seated so that she could braid my long hair for me.

My aunt had created a feast this morning like she had done every morning since I arrived in her home.

I took some toast and some scrambled eggs.

Rose, Mary Alice, and Victoria showed up at the house just as I finished my breakfast, to drive me to school.

They appraised my appearance as I stepped out on the front porch with them. I followed them to Victoria's gray Ford. Rose sat in the backseat with me and immediately took the braid out of my hair. "This hair is going to be the envy of all those silly girls in Fork's." Rose exclaimed after completing her masterpiece that was my hair.

Mary Alice looked in the back seat and her eyes got huge.

"My goodness! What happened to that shy girl from yesterday? We have ourselves Natalie Wood today!"

The three girls laughed and I couldn't help but smile along.

"Bella you haven't even asked to look at yourself. Do you not realize how absolutely lovely you are?" Rose grabbed her purse and pulled out a small mirror putting it in front of my face. I was surprised. I had never worn my hair like this. I looked like I had stuck my fingers in an electrical outlet. But all the girls seemed to think I looked alright.

"There they are!" Victoria exclaimed and then we were behind the four motorcycles. This was their tradition, every day apparently. It was surreal being on the inside of the car versus yesterday when I was watching them all, with reverence and fascination.

Victoria parked in the same spot she as yesterday and I watched the four boys park their motorcycles in the same places as well. As we got out of the car I watched Eddie stand by his bike watching me as I walked over to him. Although Mary Alice and Victoria once again ran to their boyfriends Rose stayed next to me and we walked.

"Never run to them Bella." She said quietly.

"Why?"

"You must always keep them waiting. They already run the whole darn school. They don't need to run us."

I smiled brightly up to Rose. She was the strongest girl I had ever met.

"Don't you agree Bella?"

"Yes I do."

"See now this is why I knew you would be perfect for Eddie. He needs a girl to be tough with him. He's an only child being raised by his widowed mother, who thinks he can do no wrong. Even though that is all the boy does, all day and night." She slowed her walk down and I followed suit. "He needs a girl like you, Bella. So don't let him get away with anything."

"He showed back up at my house last night and we kissed again."

Rose stopped in her tracks and looked over at me. A smile started to creep at the corners of her lips. She was about to say something when the bell rang. Eddie and Emmett waited by their motorcycles impatiently for Rose and me.

Once I made it over to Eddie he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Are you going to make me wait long for everything, Doll?"

I looked up in his eyes and smiled. "Will I be worth the wait?" As soon as the words came out of my mouth I blushed. I could not believe I was being so forward with a boy.

His eyes flashed with need and a groan escaped the back of his throat. "I bet you will."

**AN- What what in the butt? That song cracks me up...now review this mutha!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own TTS, I just mess with the characters to suit my perverted needs.

Mynxi is the beat bomb! The contest was canceled. Nobody except me entered. =(

Chapter 3-- Sympathy For the Devil

Eddie intimidated me.

He knew it, and he seemed to relish in that knowledge.

The smile that would creep across his face when he saw my body tremble screamed danger. He looked more than sinful, he looked unredeemable. He _was_ the leader of a group of devils. He fit there securely within the group.

But instead of what a smart girl should do, which would be to walk, _no_ run in the opposite direction of Eddie Masen. I found my feet following my heart's desire, ignoring my brain's knowledge and walking directly to him.

A simple gesture with a beckoning of his finger would get me moving. The smile that played upon his lips put my sanity in a precarious position.

His arm would possessively come around my shoulder, or snake around my waist to hold me securely to his rock hard frame. Sometimes he would hold my hand, which I preferred out of all his techniques. But he said it wasn't enough. He needed to be able to feel me. When he said that, my knees felt like buckling and my heart began to pound inside my chest at a rate that would make me sweat.

We didn't go out on a "date" again that first week. But he would wait under my window to tell me goodnight every night.

Eddie would wait for me outside the school every morning. He stayed with me throughout the day and finally watched me closely as I left with the other girls.

I noticed no one else at school or in town. I barely noticed the other girls unless they spoke directly to me. Rose would try and get me to snap out of it during passing periods.

Rose has told me repeatedly that I was losing the control I had over him. It felt like she was speaking another language that I couldn't understand. But I ignored her warnings. In my heart I knew I needed to learn something about him. Following him around like a puppy was foolish and I needed to get smart, and quick.

My uncle went to play golf on Saturday and I figured it would be the best opportunity to find out some information about my "boyfriend". I still wasn't even sure that was what he was. I knew Eddie referred to me as his "girl", which my brain told me sounded like I was his property but my heart would tingle with excitement when I'd hear Eddie refer to me that way.

I needed to talk to my Aunt Charlotte before I had a heart attack or a brain aneurysm since the two organs couldn't agree.

I found Aunt Charlotte in the kitchen preparing ice tea for the ladies group that was coming over this afternoon.

"Aunt Charlotte?"

My aunt turned around with a smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, Dear?"

"Um, I was wondering if I could speak to you about um … Eddie."

The smile that seemed kind of practiced suddenly went into a real one and her face softened.

"Oh yes, Isabella! Sit. Sit." She pointed to the kitchen table and went to the icebox to get us something to drink. I wasn't sure why she didn't just use the ice tea. But I decided not to ask.

Aunt Charlotte brought me a glass of milk and a couple gingersnap cookies. I never had the heart to tell her I hated the taste of ginger. So I nibbled slowly while taking big sips of my milk.

"Edward is the son of one of my dearest girlfriends when I was growing up. Has he not told you?"

"No ma'am. He mostly just talks about um..." How do I say this without sounding like a hussy? _"Me and him_."

Aunt Charlotte smiled widely. "I know that your Uncle Peter doesn't think very highly of Edward. But Elizabeth has been raising him on her own since her husband died in The War."

World War II. That meant that Eddie was just a boy when his father died!

"When did his father die?"

"In 1944, D-Day." She looked down as if she would cry. "Elizabeth was heartbroken. She was helping with Emmett as well. His mother had died in child birth. Elizabeth's brother Marcus and her husband Edward Sr. were both heroes and this town treated her like she was Esther Prin!

"Now of course Marcus came back from the war, but he was very different. Elizabeth continued to care for Emmett and she does still. The two boys were born only weeks apart, so of course they are best friends as well. Edward, Sr. and Marcus had a car repair garage outside of town. I'm not sure what happened to it."

Aunt Charlotte had worked herself up into a state and had to catch her breath after her tirade.

"Now Eddie and Emmett are wild boys. That is not incorrect. But Elizabeth is my friend. She has been working so hard to raise those boys practically by herself." She quickly grabbed one of the cookies off my plate, I was relieved. "Elizabeth was like all of us, no skills. She couldn't type, she hadn't graduated from high school because she was pregnant with Edward, so she had to take less than flattering or suitable jobs."

"What does she do?"

"She's a barmaid at a tavern here in town. It isn't like all the men in this town don't go there. But their wives seem to think that Elizabeth is beneath them due to her career choice. She had to do something to keep those boys fed!"

"Oh, I agree Aunt Charlotte. Is this why everyone, I mean Uncle Peter was so upset by me seeing Eddie?"

"No your uncle isn't _as_ judgmental. Well at least not of Elizabeth. Edward and Emmett and the two other boys, what are their names?"

"Jasper and James."

"Oh, of course. I know their families as well. All the boys have been accused of some rather unsavory things. But the police have never been able to prove anything, so the boys are just under a constant umbrella of suspicion."

"What kinds of things?" I was as fascinated as if I was watching a film or reading a book as she spoke. I realized that I really didn't know Eddie at all.

Aunt Charlotte smiled again. If I didn't know any better I would think my aunt liked _bad boys_ too.

"Drag racing, some vandalism. Of course the rumors of _pregnancies_." She whispered the last word as if it was dirty. "But that can't be all their fault. It takes _two _to Tango. The vandalism also has been linked to the other boys in town, the Socs."

"Who are they?"

"Isabella? They go to your school as well. Are you so wrapped up in Edward Mason that you don't know anyone else that goes to the school?" She giggled a little at me.

_Yes_. That is exactly what has happened.

I blushed.

"So the one thing they are known for is the drag racing. Which is foolish but most of what teenage boys do _is_ foolish. They are not as bad as your uncle says and they probably aren't as innocent as I think either. But they are just boys who have had a rough go of it so far."

"So you know about Jasper and James too?"

She nodded in affirmation. My Aunt Charlotte took a big sip of her ice tea and smiled and she swallowed before she continued with the story.

"James' father and mother were both killed in a car accident when he and his twin brother Michael were in grade school. They have both been living in different foster homes since then. It has never been clear to me why they aren't housed together. Now Jasper has had it pretty rough too. He had two younger sisters that were taken by his mother when she ran from her husband. Jasper's father is an abusive man. Why she left Jasper, is a mystery. But he has actually improved a great deal after he started dating Mary Alice. She's been a good influence I think."

"But all the girls?"

"There are rumors. Victoria Harlow's family moved here from Seattle, after her father embezzled money from the bank he had been president of. He has never been arrested though. She and James began dating as soon as school started. Rose Hale and Mary Alice Brandon both come from good upstanding families."

"So we are all just slumming it?"

"Is that what you call it?" Aunt Charlotte looked taken aback by my statement. I was really just repeating what Rose has said to me on my first day at Forks High.

"I don't know." I looked down at my hands. I was ashamed of what I said. I wasn't slumming it. I genuinely liked Eddie. He just scared me, and I was pretty sure he was going to break my heart at some point. I just didn't know when and I couldn't seem to walk away until he did.

"Isabella, everyone has a reputation. Some people have good reputations, some have bad. One's reputation can make or break someone especially in town this small. But Dear, some people can change or just simply don't deserve the reputations that follow them."

Was my aunt trying to save my reputation or Eddie's?

My Aunt Charlotte had to complete her tasks for her patio party, so I was sent back up to my room to do my homework. Once I was done with my homework, Aunt Charlotte a project for me in the kitchen.

Although, all I was going to think about was Eddie and everything he represented or everything I wished we could have, if only I knew him better.

Being his "girl" was still very confusing to me.

Tonight was "date night" as the girls called it. I wasn't really sure if that entailed a group event or if I was going with Eddie alone. I wanted to go out as a group, because being alone with Eddie made me behave badly. There was just no other word for my behavior.

The way Eddie made me feel whenever we were alone with one another was confusing and it also felt _so_ good, and I knew that it had to be a very bad thing.

At 3:00 pm I heard a knock at the front door of my Uncle's home. My Aunt and her friends had gone to the gazebo in the back yard with their ice tea and I could hear the ladies laughing.

I headed into the front room from my perch in the kitchen where my Aunt had me alphabetizing her recipes.

I saw Rose standing there impatiently tapping her foot. I opened the door to see my friend not wearing her usual garb but instead a pair of denim pants, boots, and a black sweater.

"Hey there." She said with a smile.

"Hi Rose. What are you doing you look like your dressed for a hard day of work?"

"Well Eddie and Em want to take you and me on a road trip."

I was smart enough to figure out that meant on the motorcycles.

"Rose I cannot ride on his motorcycle! I will get killed and after that my Uncle will put me on restriction for life!"

Rose smiled brightly as she walked into the house and headed directly into the hallway near the kitchen. "Okay, how about we tell them we can't then?"

"We'll tell them!"

"No, you tell him, Bella." Rose handed me the phone and was telling the operator what number she needed. As she handed me the receiver she said quietly, "Tell Eddie, Isabella."

I nodded and waited for an answer.

"McCarty and Masen's." Eddie's lyrical voice came on the receiver. I was momentarily stumped, as always when I heard his voice, "Hello?"

I blanched and Rose had to lightly smack me on my shoulder to speak. "Um, Ed...Eddie?" I stuttered.

"Bella," he whispered seductively. I could almost hear the smile that was on his lips. "Has Rose come over and told you what we are doing?"

"Um, yes, that is why I am calling. Um Eddie, I will get in so much trouble if I ride a motorcycle."

I waited for his response I was sure he was going to be angry with me.

"Alright, tell ya what Beautiful, try it and then if you don't like it we can go get my car."

I took a deep breath. Eddie's voice was so amazing and I could feel myself already faltering.

"But I'll get in trouble," I whispered.

He chuckled. I heard a clank and an engine roar in the background.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at work."

Eddie was a man of few words. It was kind of frustrating.

Then I remembered how he answered the phone.

_I didn't even know he had a job._

I was at a loss as to how to handle my jumbled emotions for Eddie and making my Uncle happy.

"Bella....?" Rose looked at me like she was disappointed in me. I shrugged at her as we had a silent debate over me being weak minded.

"Beautiful, are you there?" Eddie asked quietly.

In that instant the butterflies that were already tickling my stomach were now fluttering all around my whole body, making it just as difficult to breath as if he were in the room with me, either looking at or touching me.

Finally I took a ragged breath, one that I was fully aware was audible and I heard Eddie chuckle wherever he was.

"Yes, I'm here."

"What do you say there, Doll? You wanna go for a ride with me?" The double-entendre was not missed by me and although Rose could not hear what he said to me she could surely see my reaction in the form of my crimson blush.

She grinned and had to turn away from me. She walked over to the kitchen window and started watching my aunt and her friends in the gazebo.

"Oh, um..."

"Come on Beautiful Bella, let me take you for a ride on my bike. You might just like it."

"Okay, Eddie."

What else could I say? I was a fool and completely powerless when it came to him. I would lay down with him when he wanted me too, I would destroy my reputation and allow him to be my ruination. I was running like a bull in a china store, my head down, not looking around, and knocking all the fragility of the my life to the ground with my eyes wide open but completely unfocused.

"That's my girl. Wear something comfortable and Rosie will bring you out here to meet us. Okay?"

"Okay, Eddie. I'll be there with Rose." I said in almost defeated tone. I looked over and saw that Rose was looking at me again only this time she looked slightly sympathetic.

We said our goodbye's and I hung up the phone.

"Bella. Bella. Bella. What am I going to do with you, Sweetie?" Rose walked over to me and grabbed my hand and started leading me upstairs.

"I know you think I am weak...." I started, as we reached my bedroom.

"Aw Bella, I don't think you're weak. He does that. Hell, they _all_ do that to us. But, I have spent so much time with Emmett and Eddie I actually know how to deal with their little games. Vicky and Mary Alice still fall victim all the time. Heck, Emmy did it to me too. I was finally able to turn the tables on him when I learned how to mess with them a little." She giggled and placed her hand in front of her perfect red stained lips as she headed over to my closet.

I fell face first on my bed and groaned.

"What am I supposed to do? I like him so much and when he comes over here at night....it's like he can't live without me or something!

"Bella, you just gotta toughen up. He doesn't want you to end up like the other girls." Her voice trailed off at the end but I was pretty sure I heard her mumble, "I don't think."

Which means that I probably am just going to be a notch on his bed post. But for some unknown and frightening reason, I wanted to be a notch there, too.

I didn't want the reputation, I certainly didn't want to risk becoming pregnant, but to stay away from Eddie Masen, I was physically unable too. Mentally I could scream at myself all day long, but to never feel the butterflies again as I heard his voice, or the heat of my flesh engulfing me when he whispered in my ear and I could feel his hot breath. There was no way I could give that up.

"Tell me what you are thinking, Bella."

I took a deep and shaky breath. If I said it out loud would anything I feel change?

"I don't think I care."

"What don't you care about?" Rose asked as she threw my gray angora cardigan with faux white pearl buttons and a pair of loose fitting denim pants on the end of my bed. I would match her outfit almost completely other than colors and it's snugness at my fanny and chest.

"I don't care if he uses me," I whispered and felt my skin temperature rise to match the color of lava.

I looked at Rose surprisingly not embarrassed of my confession. Rose looked into my face first with shock and then her eyes turned sympathetic again, and she nodded.

We didn't talk much about Eddie after that. And finally, after I finished dressing, we headed to her dark red coupe she started laughing, at nothing and apparently everything.

"You're so gone, Sweetie. He's got his hooks into your girdle good."

As we drove off the main road we headed down a county road leading us west.

"Where do Eddie and Emmett work?" I asked looking around at the wooded terrain.

"There is this body shop and garage that Emmett's dad owns near Madison Highway, it's just outside of town. This is a short cut Emmy found. Our boys all work there and run it."

I nodded in understanding. The Devils' worked. I was suddenly a little proud of Eddie. My Uncle Peter was wrong about him. Eddie wasn't a thief.

As we rounded another rough corner we were suddenly up on a road that led directly to a blue and white building with several cars out front, and then I saw Eddie's motorcycle. It had an addition of saddle bags that he didn't have on it at school.

The Eddie butterflies inside of me were going mad and making my blood pump quicker. I hadn't realized I was practically jumping in my seat until Rose spoke.

"Gosh, Bella. Calm down. He needs to fight for you a little bit."

I looked over at her and smiled but the calm I was exuding was completely fake.

Rose stopped the car directly in front of what appeared to be the cashier area of the building.

The building was large and in a little disrepair but it also seemed that patch work was being performed on the walls and what of the roof I could see.

Emmett came around the corner wearing a dark gray colored one piece that was probably used to protect his regular clothes underneath.

Rose got out of her side and I watched her from my place in the passenger seat as she stretched her body so her backside was sticking out noticeably towards where Emmett was coming from.

I got out of the car and watched as she winked at me as he reached her spinning her around and making her scream.

She knew how to handle Emmett. She had some kind of control over herself.

I had to admire Rose. I didn't have that control.

Because once Eddie was behind me, snaking his hands around my waist pulling my backside into him, forcing his hardness into the small of my back as he ran small designs on my stomach and whispering gently into my ear how much he missed me. I couldn't help my body's betrayal. I pushed against him in acceptance and a shiver ran through my entire frame as his breath caressed my neck.

God, how I wanted his touch on my bare skin.

All the unfamiliar feelings that hit me like a wrecking ball that first day and even more so that night when I met Eddie were easier to decipher now. My breathing would pick up, my blush would be more pronounced, my breasts would feel like they were willing themselves out of my brassiere, and finally the moist heat that filled the cotton of my panties.

Eddie caused this. All of it. And I wanted more of it.

Maybe tonight I would give into those desires. Maybe tonight I would let Eddie take me all the way.

**AN- Well crap. She's a wimp! Of course I would have molested him that very first day! So who am I to judge? lol**

**Let me know what you think. Do you think Eddie will give up his innocent little doll yet?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- All recognizable characters are owned by Ms. Stephenie Meyer. No money is made. At least not by me.

Mynxi is the beta doll!

Chapter 4

Sympathy For the Devil

I sat on top of a picnic table that held tools and two bottles of soda pop, and watched Eddie work on a bright red Chevy truck that needed a new transmission and an oil change.

"I'm almost done, Doll, and then we can high tail it out of here." He smiled his cocky lopsided grin at me that went straight to my heart, while he wiped down his hands on his dark gray work uniform.

Although, I was _his girl_ I never had been brave enough to ask him any questions before. But armed with some actual knowledge about his mother and family, I felt like now was an opportune moment to ask some questions and get some clarification if nothing else just to make him less of an enigma to me.

I wanted to know everything about him. I would settle for tidbits. But the most basic place would be the woman who raised him.

Emmett and Rose had disappeared and James was taking a smoke break in the back, we were alone.

He had turned his eyes back to the truck and was squatting down to look under it at the dripping black goo that was spilling from the truck.

"Um, Eddie?"

Eddie turned to look back at me his green eyes piercing me. I guess hearing my voice was strange. It was weird hearing it while I was with him too, I rarely ever spoke up unless it was in protest to where his hands were on my body. Those were the times I was lying so I could remain a good girl.

"What?"

"Can I meet your mother?" I blurted out.

Eddie chuckled and looked down before pushing himself to stand again.

"Why do you want to meet my mom?"

I shrugged, once again losing my nerve and therefore my voice.

"There must be a reason."

I looked down and scooted my feet along the seat of the picnic table. There were small rocks on the seat under my feet and the crunching noises from beneath were audible and annoying. I felt like I was annoying him.

"Hey, Beautiful, why do you want to meet my mom?" He asked again with a sweet voice. He didn't sound angry or upset, so I didn't think I had offended him.

I finally spoke but without looking at Eddie.

"You know everything there is about me. I want to know about you." I said in barely a whisper.

Eddie came over and put his hands palm side down on the table, blocking me in and he brought his face within centimeters of my own. I looked into his green eyes and gasped.

"You can meet my mom tonight. Doll, all you have to do is ask me. I'm open book...."

I rolled my eyes at that statement making Eddie stop mid sentence and look at me with a smile of astonishment.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me, Doll?"

I pulled back a little not sure of what to say or do. Eddie responded by grabbing my backside and pulling me closer to him effectively making my legs spread open so it looked as if I was encasing him with my lower body.

His groin pushed squarely against mine in an almost bump movement and I felt his hardness against my sopping wet core.

I moaned after our bodies made contact and was gifted with a scorching kiss on the lips as he slightly and slowly moved himself against me, which created even more friction that made me moan in response again.

Eddie started to move his hands from holding my back side to actually cupping my rear-end with his palms bringing me impossibly closer to him, causing me to scream out. I could feel my body slightly convulsing from the sheer magnitude of pleasure this new position was giving me. From what I knew about a male's anatomy, Eddie was happy too.

A door opened and slammed shut near the back of the building echoing throughout. Eddie brought his hands up to my face cupping my cheeks and running his thumb along my bottom lip. His eyes were filled with intense emotion while his expression was pained.

I wondered briefly if I mirrored his mood. I knew that I was still aching with need, and I didn't want it to end unless Eddie was touching me.

Eddie brought himself from in between my legs and closed them by knocking my right knee with his hip. He brought his forehead to mine and looked into my eyes.

"You aren't ready for that yet."

"I am....."

Eddie placed an oil covered finger near my lips to quiet me as James rounded the corner.

"Eddie, man, you almost done with this piece of shit can metal?" James asked his voice filled with annoyance.

"Yeah, already ran it through twice, should be clean. It needs another couple quarts of oil and then she's ready."

Eddie answered without removing his gaze from mine.

Eddie kissed the tip of my nose before pulling me down from the picnic table leading me towards the office.

"Finish it alright, Jimbo? Bella and I have things we need to do."

I heard a light chuckle from James as Eddie led me out of the garage area.

"I gotta wash up real quick and then we'll get going. Okay?"

I nodded at him and he walked over to the washroom, giving me a wink and his crooked smile.

After a few minutes of watching the closed washroom door I looked out and saw that Rose's car just returning to the front of the shop. Emmett was driving with Rose in the passenger seat. I had been so mesmerized by Eddie I hadn't even noticed they actually left the premises.

The washroom door opened with Eddie exiting as Rose and Emmett came into the building. They were holding a paper grocery bag filled with something.

"We ready?" Emmett asked. He looked over at me and winked. I had never spent any time talking to any of the guys. But Emmett seemed like a teddy bear, in comparison to Eddie's fierceness. He and Rose were an odd but complimentary match. His goof ball demeanor with her stoic seriousness somehow worked, they seemed to keep each other balanced.

Eddie and I on the other hand, we were an odd pair that didn't seem to fit. I was plain and boring while he was beyond handsome and he seemed to relish his bad boy image. I was still trying to find out who he really was. Was it the bad boy who scared the town or was it the gentle boy who would come to my house at night just to say good night to me and possibly get a kiss?

Rose and I walked behind Eddie and Emmett as we headed over to the far side of the building where their motorcycles were parked under an awning.

The sky was sunny and the birds were chirping. I left my fear of the ride behind me as I watched Eddie get on his bike. He climbed on it slowly and sinuously. It was an amazing sight. He was perfect and I believed that he would never let anything bad happen to me.

When Eddie's green eyes looked back to my brown ones it seemed he had caught me ogling him.

"Come on, Doll. I need you to move closer if you're gonna ride with me."

With that I walked up to Eddie's bike and he helped me get on behind him. He grabbed my bony wrists with his strong calloused hands and brought my hands together at his waist.

Eddie turned slightly so he could look in my eyes while he talked.

"We won't go fast so you can get used to the way it rides. When I take turns you are gonna be tempted to lean away from it, don't do that. Just follow the bike's natural movements. Follow my body and what I'm doing." He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose again. "Okay?"

I nodded with uncharacteristic enthusiasm at him and gave him a wide smile. He offered me a pair of sunglasses, like his, that were brand new. I took them and after putting them in place I noticed he was still staring at me in what looked almost like awe.

My heart started beating quickly. I wasn't just infatuated with Eddie Mason. No it was much worse than that. I was falling for him, and if I didn't know any better, I think he is falling for me too.

Eddie also brought out something in me I never knew I had, a sense of adventure. Sure this was a small step to some people, but getting on the back of a motorcycle was huge for me. I was raised by a man and a woman who wanted me to stay a little girl forever.

I thought back to the first night with Eddie when he told me how he wanted to be my first "everything". I had attributed that to something dirty. Heck, he probably did too. But it was turning out to be more than that. He was helping me break out of my shell and it was exhilarating.

Rose handed me a dark blue scarf to hold my hair in place like her red one. I tied it around my hair creating a poly tail with my long locks. Eddie watched as if he were mesmerized by my movements again.

When I was done I put my hands in the same place Eddie had before. Eddie and Emmett gave each other a thumbs up and we were moving.

The roar of the bike's engine was drowned out with the addition of wind in my face. Hanging onto Eddie's waist felt natural, as if we were a perfect fit. As scared as I had been in the beginning of the ride, it was now replaced with sheer joy. Every few minutes he would bring one of his hands off the handle bars and either lightly rub one of my hands or squeeze them. Whenever he did, I would bring my body closer again and mold my small frame to his backside.

Rose and Emmett were behind us as we rode on the twisty road higher into the mountains.

I was tempted to ask Eddie where we were going but I didn't want him distracted from the road. I decided it really didn't matter, I felt safe with Eddie, I would probably dive off a cliff if he said it would be a good idea. I was beginning to see why the others followed him so blindly. He was a born leader. He was charismatic and sweet and he held my heart in his hands.

I relaxed even more and closed my eyes and just felt him as we rode.

As the bike started to decelerate I opened my eyes and shifted with Eddie and the bike until he stopped.

Rose and Emmett were beside us in a flash doing the same thing.

Eddie slowly extricated himself from my grip and got off the bike. He helped me by lifting me by my waist and setting me gently on the ground.

My body was still shaking as if I was still on the back of the bike and I could barely hear.

"How are you?" Eddie asked. I almost had to ask him what he asked as he sounded like he was talking to me under water.

"I'm fine." I smiled for him and he returned it with his lopsided grin that made my knees get weak.

"Did you have fun?" Rose asked as she came up behind us.

I nodded at her with a smile, which Rose generously returned. I had never had any real friends my entire childhood. It felt like Rose genuinely cared about me and I was almost as enamored of her as I was with Eddie. I was feeling like I actually belonged with these people.

Eddie threw his arm around my shoulders and started walking us down a path to clearing.

The meadow was breathtaking with small purple and white flowers covering most of the ground.

Off to the North there was a large water fall coming off the mountain. Near the edge was an area for a campfire. It was possibly the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

"This is where we come to get away from the town, Bella. La Push sometimes, but this is where we can really have privacy." Emmett explained.

Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me back. Both Emmett and Eddie looked to us with an unasked question.

"Girl talk," she said coyly and smiled at them.

They both nodded and continued to the campfire site. It was then I noticed the blankets the boys were carrying.

"Where did those blankets come from?" I asked Rose as we walked behind them.

"They all carry them in the saddle bags.....Bella! You notice nothing except Eddie!" She started to giggle.

"Shut up!"

Then we were both laughing.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I thought the guys were taking us to Port Angeles to go to the movies. But when we came up here....

well I just think you should know, Eddie has never brought a girl here. I think that is saying something."

My stomach butterflies woke up and started to flutter.

"Really?"

"Yes. Gosh Bella, I think he really likes you. But you still need to toughen up a little. He can turn to a big creep in about a heartbeat!"

I nodded at her.

But truthfully I just wanted to enjoy this moment. I was the only girl Eddie had ever brought to this place. All of his friends and their girlfriend's had been here but no other girl that had been on Eddie Masen's arm had.

I was special.

I am not naïve enough to believe that I am going to live happily ever after with him, but he likes me enough to do this....it has to be good right?

I was special. At least at this moment.

"Well what the heck should I do then?"

"Just stop looking at him with those big eyes like he's a dang prince or something!" She laughed.

"I don't do that, do I?" I asked astonished. I really had hoped I was keeping myself better in check then that.

"Yes, you do. Don't get me wrong, Eddie loves it. But he's got a big enough ego to last him a lifetime." Rose took a deep breath and then looked to me. "I really like you Bella. I don't want to lose you. Vicky and Mary Alice are best friends and they like me, but I need a best friend too."

I grabbed Rose's hand in that second. That was the nicest thing any girl had ever said to me. All of her advice was to make sure I stayed around. I had known in the back of my head that my days and nights were numbered with Eddie, simply because of the kind of boy he was. But Rose was making every attempt to keep me in the picture for her sake as well.

It brought a tear to my eye.

"Thank you, Rose."

"Just listen to me okay! I really think if you follow my lead you'll be able to keep Eddie interested. And then I won't lose you."

"This evening, I am supposed to meet his mother." I said. Hoping that would help Rose as well. When I looked at her expression I could tell instantly that it did.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I asked and he told me I could meet her tonight." I looked back and saw the guys laying out the blankets still out of hearing distance. "Doesn't that mean he likes me?"

"No." I looked back at her in shock, my heart broke in a couple spots until she finished her thought. "I think we are going to see a second coming of Christ. No one and I mean no one that Eddie has ever dated gets to meet Elizabeth Masen! Never mind, Bella. Keep doing your way."

We were giggling by the time we reached the boys and they were getting out sandwiches and soda pops for us on the blankets.

I went directly over and sat beside Eddie who was leaning back cracking open the bottle caps with a swiss army knife from his back pocket.

"Come here, Doll." I leaned over and got a chaste kiss from Eddie. "Did you like the ride?"

"Yes, it was nice."

His smirk returned. "Nice, huh. Maybe I need to let the bitch roll...."

I must have looked shocked and the three of them started laughing at me.

"It's nothing bad, Bella. That's what we say when we need to let the bikes go fast." Eddie explained.

I felt foolish for becoming so visibly upset until Eddie leaned up and kissed my cheek again. I turned to look at him. He had a small smile gracing his beautiful features that took my breath away.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" I blushed knowing exactly what he was asking and the fact that I was an open book to him.

He grabbed my upper arms and pulled me closer to him, making me lean backwards almost completely on my back before he stopped me directly beside his warm breath where he began to whisper in my ear, "Like you wanna eat me."

My cheeks must have blushed crimson and he chuckled.

"Come on Doll, let's go for a walk."

Eddie stood and held out a hand to help me rise to my feet.

With fingers intertwined and our palms flat against each other I walked with Eddie into a wooded area.

I was pushed against a tree and just as quickly as that Eddie's mouth is on my own.

His fingers found their way into my hair ripping out the scarf that had been holding it in a pony tail. He worked my hair out like a fan with his hands as the kiss begins to lessen.

He likes my long hair I guess. I smiled inwardly to myself.

"God damn, Doll. You are driving me crazier than...." He stopped speaking and opened his eyes to look at me with a question.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"You are too good to be with a guy like me." Eddie started to pull himself back from the tree and my scorching skin, which made me feel tears start to sting my eyes immediately.

"I don't care! I want you!"

Eddie stopped pulling away from me and looked at me.

"Bella, I am not a good guy."

I shook my head defiantly. "I don't care."

"I've hurt girls.....a lot of them. I will probably do the same thing to you."

I swallowed loudly and felt the sting of unshed tears start to prickle under my lids.

"You won't hurt me, Eddie. I understand what you're doing. I trust you." I did trust him. I had given myself to him heart and soul. I did things with him that I should have been disgusted with myself over, I know if my father or mother had known, they would have probably disowned me. But I wanted this. I wanted him. Eddie Masen was all I ever wanted.

As he looked at me his eyes still intense and blazing green as ever, he leaned forward inches from my lips.

I repeated my words, "I trust you."

"Don't."

The finality in his voice made me flinch and my heart break a little.

**AN- Whatcha think? Is he just trying to get out of introducing Bella to his mom or just trying to get into Bella's pants?? Tell me what you think is Eddie's motivation for getting all moody at the end?**

**I loved all the reviews I got for Chapter 2 and 3!! I _really_ loved the messages from the Jasper/Bella lovahs that read my stuff that are all disappointed in themselves for liking an Edward!! You guys are too funny! I doubt Jasper will think you're cheating on him. He would probably just pull up a chair and watch with a smirk. **

**I have developed an obsessive crush on Emmett over night....so do you have any suggestions on good Em/B stories would kick ass!**

**Love you guys xoxooxdana**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own nothing of the Twilight Series, at least nothing that pays me back.

**Alright, I got the impression that Bella was annoying some of you with her mute status and Eddie's dual personalities. We'll see if this sheds some light on the matter.**

Chapter 5 SFtD

My heart was broken. Or at least it was shattering. I could feel it.

I had put myself on the line time and time again for_ this_ boy. I had to wake up and smell the smelling salts before I lost my mind!

Eddie Masen is a bad boy. He has admitted to me on more than several occasions. But instead of being smart I ignore his words. I disregard what Rose tells me even though she has known Eddie since they were children. She is practically a member of his family!

I have to stop!

I looked at him with disbelieving eyes. He told me not to trust him.

"Fine," I said simply and started walking back the direction we came. Back to Rose. I needed to also will myself to stop the tears from falling. I could cry later, in private when no one was around.

"I'm sorry, Doll. I didn't mean to upset you," Eddie said.

He was walking behind me.

I had to stop and turn to look at him. He was so frustrating I didn't know which way was up anymore.

"You...you!" _Upset me!_ Is he delusional?

He smiled at my outburst which only made me angry. His smirk that had started quickly started to dissipate when he saw something in my expression change.

"Don't you dare, Mister! You think I am upset?" I really didn't know what else to say, so I turned and started walking towards the meadow again.

I was more confused than ever with Eddie Masen.

Was I going up while he was going down? Were we really always headed in different directions?

"Come on, Doll. Talk to me."

"What?"

"I just want to talk."

"No you want to play with my emotions. You want to pull me in thirty different directions while you enjoy the show. You just want a _doll_ to have playtime with. Well this_ doll_ is going into retirement. We're done Eddie!"

"What! You're breaking up with me?" He bellowed.

"Yes. I am," I said quietly and continued walking.

"No. Bella. Come back here," he demanded. It actually sounded like there was fear in his voice.

I continued walking but he grabbed me from behind.

"No!" I yelled.

"No, you listen to me!" Eddie spoke through clenched teeth.

I immediately started kicking and pushing against his chest. I knew my efforts were futile but the scuffle would be heard by Rose and Emmett soon enough.

"I will listen to nothing you have to say! You played me for a fool, Eddie Masen! I have been nothing but nice to you. I have gone against the wishes of my uncle. I have lied to teachers and others at your request. I let you take over my life!"

He put me down. "I know. That is why I feel bad. I don't want to ruin you, Bella!"

He used his thumbs and wiped tears I didn't know I was shedding from my cheeks.

"God, you are so pretty," he whispered, and then he lowered his lips to mine again. The want in his eyes was unmistakable but his previous statement made me want to scream.

"Let's calm down and then get back to Emmett and Rose."

I wanted to ask why we had left in the first place. I wanted to ask why he got so sore at me. I wanted to ask so many things, but as usual I began to clam up again.

While we walked back through wooded area to the clearing or the meadow, my foot caught on some underbrush and I stumbled forward.

"Whoa, Doll!" Eddie caught me before I hit the ground but I still had a strain on my right ankle.

I cried out in pain.

Eddie lowered me to the ground gingerly and helped me extricate my foot from the offending root.

"You find all the dangerous stuff don't you?" He whispered as then looked at me. "Bella," he pleaded as he looked in my eyes.

"What have I done so wrong, Eddie? I have done nothing but like you since the minute we met. I have never felt so alive and so scared all in the same moments. What is it?"

Finally I asked.

He took in a deep breath and looked around at the natural surroundings.

"I...uh. Dammit!" He reached up and grabbed a fist full of his beautiful hair and then slammed his fist into his own thigh. Then his emerald green eyes became fierce and frightening before he spoke again.

Eddie takes a few minutes to think about his answer.

"Sometimes I see you, in my head. You know? Sometimes, I see you crying over something I have said and done, _like now_. Sometimes, I see you being ridiculed at school because your stomach is huge because I knocked you up and dumped you like I do to everyone. Sometimes I see you waiting for me like to come home at night or something."

I took in a deep jagged breath.

"I like you, Bella. More than I should. More than I have ever liked any girl! You're this perfect mixture of everything I have ever wanted in a girl. How the hell that is _even _possible I don't know? But it was like you were meant for me or something. I get nervous and I never get nervous..."

He stopped his train of thought and ran a hand through his hair. I realized we have never really just talked.

"Hey, I'm not looking to get married..."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked at me.

"No? All girls want certain things, Bella. _All of them_. And, _you_, out of all of them actually deserve it. I just don't know that I am capable. I'm a loser. I always have been. You show up out the clear blue, with your beautiful eyes and sweet face. The saddest story I have ever heard, besides my own mother's and I decide I want you. All costs. I want you. So I take you. Surprisingly, you come willingly. You're like the sacrificial lamb to the slaughter and I'm the lion in the middle of the Coliseum waiting to pounce. You weren't supposed to do that, Bella." He chuckled without humor.

"You were supposed to be all offended and slap me across the face and make me beg. You didn't, you don't. You want me just as bad as I want you! No girl has ever offered herself to me. None. You trusted me! You should never trust a guy like me, Bella. Jesus, I am bad news from the get go. Your uncle told you to stay away, but here you are, offering yourself up to me like I deserve it."

I had never felt cheap or dirty until this moment. My face flushed and I could feel the tears beginning to fall.

In a second Eddie was on his knees in front of me begging for me to understand.

"You're too good for me, Bella. Why are you selling yourself so short?"

"I don't understand?" I pleaded.

"Aw shit. I can't do anything right by you! I don't want to make you cry, Bella."

I took a couple of deep breaths and looked at the ground cover in between Eddie and me. The grass, the dirt, even the little wild flowers.

"These flowers are called blue bonnets," I said suddenly. I didn't know why.

"Are they?"

I nodded. We had nothing in common. Why was I here?

"My dad died in WWII."

I looked at him in question, in relief.

"My mother was broken. But she had to take care of me and my cousin. So she just did. She is the strongest woman I have ever known. My uncle came back...different. He was real mean to Emmett. My mom, won't let any kid get treated bad so she kept Emmett with us. We're more like brothers than cousins."

I nodded.

"When I heard about you moving to Forks that was honestly one of the first things I thought about. Helping you. But instead I started hound doggin'." Eddie smiled slightly and looked down.

We sat quietly again for a few minutes.

Suddenly Eddie shrugged. "I wanted to help you, my mom wanted me to help you out when she heard what happened to your dad from your Aunt Charlotte. But I blew it."

"You didn't blow it. I liked you from the minute I met you."

"You liked me because I scared you."

It was my turn to shrug.

Maybe Eddie was right.

I refused to believe that.

"No."

"No what, Doll?"

"I really like you. I really do."

"You don't know the real me, Bella."

I was getting frustrated. We were back to the beginning again.

"Is this about winning the argument?"

"Are we in an argument?"

I put my hands over my face. My frustration level was rising. My heart was pumping quickly. This boy and all of coolness, he was going to drive me insane.

The tears were back to prickling.

Eddie took it as another opportunity to make me cry harder. Either he was trying to break up with me or kill me slowly.

"You wanna know how many girls claimed to have gotten pregnant by me?" Eddie demanded.

I shook my head. I didn't look up. Letting my hair fall to cover my face.

I felt Eddie reach forward and push a handful to the side. Did he enjoy seeing me cry?

"Four. You wanna know how many times I have been arrested?"

I shook my head again as the tears came quicker.

"Five. You wanna know how many times I have been kicked out of school?"

I didn't bother responding, he would just ignore it anyway.

"Three. But that is just in high school. If you incorporate middle and grammar school it's closer to seven."

I looked up at him finally, tears still streaming down my face.

"You still want me?"

I nodded defiantly. I was falling in love with this cruel boy, my gluttony for punishment a tormentor all its own.

"Are you crazy, Isabella?" He demanded. "Do you want your entire future ruined by gossip because of me?"

"No, I am not crazy! I can't help it, Eddie!" I couldn't help it either.

Eddie brought his right hand around and wove into my hair and around the back of my neck pulling me closer to touch our foreheads together. "Doll, you don't know what you're saying to me."

"Yes, I do," I croaked out.

His breath smelled like cigarettes, but still he exuded sunshine and power, now with an element of tragedy. I realized in that second he had brought up everything about his past that I had been told about from outside sources. He wanted to talk about it, or at least he did a second ago.

I needed to find out some answers and now was as good a time as any for that.

His eyes were closed as he seemed to be breathing me in as well. Eddie pulled me closer into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist and he placed one hand on my back and one on my neck. He held me securely. He held me like he loved me too.

"Were those girls telling the truth?" I whispered.

"What?"

"Are you really the father of four children?"

"No." He let go of my neck and sat back. I breathed a sigh of relief. _Now what? _

"Lauren Mallory is having a kid. I don't know if it was mine. But June Winters. She was my girlfriend sophomore year. I did get _her_ pregnant. She lost the baby before we could figure anything out."

This knowledge was not easy to take in. He really had gotten another girl pregnant. I had wanted to deny it, even if just in my brain. But it wasn't his intention to have just walked away. He was honorable or at least he had intended on doing right by the mother.

I had more questions.

"The arrests? Are they all legitimate crimes?"

"Nope. I work a lot. I take care of my mother and I watch your house every night." I smiled at his confession. "We do drag race. The vandalism and stuff all happened by the other kids at school, we just take the blame because it makes us look tougher. None of us are all that bad, Bella. I'm with you practically every night. I mean you know that," he explained.

"What about the school? Why are you always getting detention or kicked out for something?"

"I have been kicked out more times than I can remember, but it has always been for crap stuff. I just use it to work for me instead of against me anymore. I don't have to attend detention because Mrs. Mallory thinks I'm a hoodlum so I just go onto work. We all do."

"So you guys aren't bad?"

"You've met Rose. Does she strike you as a real bad girl?"

I smiled. "No, she's one of the nicest people I have ever met."

He nodded and smiled.

"But why do you keep pushing me away and then pulling me back. I am not a toy, Eddie!"

"I know, Beautiful. I get scared I will ruin your reputation and then you'll end up hating me."

I shook my head. "I could never hate you, Eddie."

"I hope not, Doll."

We sat quietly for a few minutes. The sun was moving slowly over head telling us that it would soon be dusk. Riding a motorcycle wouldn't be smart in the dark.

Eddie stood up and held out a hand to help me rise. My ankle didn't really hurt anymore and Eddie seemed relieved that I wasn't in any pain.

I looked up at him in contemplation. "My dad was my hero."

Eddie and I had started to walk and we suddenly stopped. His lips started to form their crooked smile.

"Yeah?"

I nodded.

"My dad used to be mine. But that title goes to my mother now."

I smiled at his honesty.

"She's taken a lot a bull because she had to raise Emmett and me, with nothing. No help from anyone."

"What about your uncle?"

Eddie shook his head, grabbing his pack of Lucky Strikes from his rolled up sleeve covering his defined bicep.

"My Uncle ain't worth two shits. He let the garage go to hell, my mom was able to save enough money to buy him out a couple years ago and she owns it outright. So that is what she gave me when I turned 18. I own my dad's garage," he said with a glint in his eyes and a cocky smile on his lips.

"It's yours?" To say I was shocked was an understatement. I couldn't understand why Eddie would want to keep it a secret and instead make everyone in town believe he was a hoodlum instead of a respected business owner.

"Yep."

"All the guys work for you?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, Doll. I let Emmett manage it though. It would kill him to actually work for me."

"Why do you allow everyone to think you're...," I wasn't sure how to finish the sentence.

Eddie gave me his lopsided grin and shrugged. "It's easier. Nobody knows anything except what they want to know."

**AN- HOLY CROW! Bella needed a back bone! She was driving me batty! Haha Short chapter I know, but it had a lot of info in it. Finally we get a glimpse at the real Eddie. Are you guys happy? **

**I would like to say thank you to those of you who have reviewed! Your kind words and encouragement has been overwhelming! If I didn't get back to your review, please forgive me, for whatever reason is not forwarding reviews to my e-mail so I am trying to do it on the site which is a pain and I forget where I left off because I am_ fail_. So just know I am trying! **


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting Mother Masen

**Disclaimer- I don't own it. **

**Mynxi is the beta who rocks me, hard.**

SFtD Chapter 6

Eddie and I actually talked to one another.

I felt about a hundred different degrees of happy and confused. But mostly I was happy now.

He told me things that made me see him in a totally new light.

When we got back over to Emmett and Rose it was almost time to leave. And the looks we were receiving from them were making me blush.

"Man, stop it," Eddie scolded Emmett at one point.

Emmett just responded by laughing, making me blush even more profusely.

When it was time to leave Eddie held onto my waist helping me due to my sore ankle, once we arrived at the bikes, Eddie asked me if I still wanted to meet his mother.

"Of course," I answered with wide eyes. This was a day of revelations, why couldn't it be a day of introductions as well.

I was dying to meet the woman who raised Eddie and Emmett on her own. I was building her up in my mind as someone brave and amazing. I was beside myself with curiosity about Elizabeth Masen.

Eddie held his hands up in surrender and chuckled at me, "Sorry, Doll. I was only asking. We'll go there now, okay?"

I nodded in response.

Eddie now, seemed pleased by the plans as well.

Once on the road, we made a few turns off the original highway and were led away from Emmett and Rose. We continued down another road that led to a small neighborhood of one story houses.

We pulled in front of a small bright green one that had one of Eddie's cars I have seen him drive in the driveway and a bright red Chevy pick up truck I had never seen.

Eddie stopped in front of the drive way and helped me off his bike while he backed it into the car port beside another I've heard him mention was his previously. This one was a two tone sky and lighter blue with two doors. It was beautiful. I was admiring it when Eddie came walking up behind me, grabbing me around the waist, and lifting me up in a hug that both surprised and titillated me. He helped turn me around to face him while I was still in his arms.

I felt secure with him, now.

I couldn't help my reaction as I initiated a heated kiss with Eddie.

His lips had parted and I took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss with him at my own volition. Suddenly Eddie had placed me back on the ground only to grab the back of my head pulling me closer to him using my hair as his anchor.

Our breathing increased as we explored each other mouths. All the times before, I had never kissed Eddie like this at his behest or my own. It felt primal and unquenchable. Like I needed water in the desert and kissing Eddie Masen was my oasis.

Our hands started wandering as well. Eddie held me securely, with his right arm around my waist, but his left hand found its way to my backside.

I was no better. My hands were on auto pilot running over his hardened chest on their own. He felt so strong during the exploration of my hands. I was amazed by the feeling of his hardness and strength, especially in comparison to my softness. We were polar opposites on so many levels, meeting in the middle.

It was like we couldn't stop ourselves.

But that wouldn't stop someone else.

There was a loud slam nearby bringing us both of out of our combined lust enough to look around and laugh a little.

Eddie cleared his throat and let me down from his embrace gently. I brought my hands to my side as if I had just been scolded like a child.

"So, um, this is..this is my mother's house," Eddie pointed to the green house with a smile.

I smiled back and blushed as he pushed the hair that was now hanging haphazardly round my shoulders back and was trying to smooth it out with his hands.

"Is your mom here?"

"No, she's at work. She manages the Twilight Tavern. I just didn't want you riding on the bike over there at least not at night. I thought we should get my car."

"How many cars do you have?" I blurted out. There was another car of his still at the garage.

Eddie smiled coyly. "Doll, I have so many cars and bikes," he chuckled.

My boyfriend is a collector. Cars, motorcycles, and _girls_.

"Hey Doll, I can see that beautiful brain working overtime behind those big brown eyes. What are you thinking about?"

Eddie pulled me closer to the Blue Ford Impala leaning into my face pushing his forehead into mine.

"I don't know..."

"Bella, come on. Tell me?"

"You collect..."

A smile began creeping onto his face. "I collect?" Then he threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Yeah, I guess I do. But, I take care of what belongs to me," he said sincerely. His green eyes shimmering.

"Is that what I am?"

"Part of my collection? No. I think this, is just the opposite."

Eddie opened the driver's side door to the car to allow me to climb in first so I could sit next to him.

My heart cracked a little not understanding his cryptic meaning again. Allowing my fear to take over and settle into my brain even after everything we discussed today.

"I don't belong to you?"

It was a whisper. I barely heard his voice over the slamming of the car door behind him.

I turned to look at him. My heart began to thump against my rib cage with pressure that literally hurt. If I didn't belong to him, where did I belong?

"You. Belong. _With_. Me."

He brought the back of his hand up to my cheek lightly rubbing it. I pushed into his touch and closed my eyes. "So beautiful," he whispered.

"I would die for you, Eddie," I said with all sincerity and in desperation.

"How about you live for me?"

I nodded into his touch.

_Anything. _I would do anything for him. He knew it. Luckily he was a man enough to not abuse my blind trust.

"Anything, I would do anything for you."

"That is most dangerous thing you can say to a non-redeemable man, Isabella," he said quietly.

"You are everything to me."

"And you are everything to me, my sweet little doll."

We rode the rest of the way to his mother's work in silence. I wasn't sure if I gave in due to submission or if our agreement just finally sated my thirst for Eddie Masen.

The Twilight Tavern was what I expected. It was slightly non descriptive, a brick building, high windows with bright lights and cars resting in front of it. But it held within it's walls a true enigma. A woman gave birth to and had raised the boy I loved with a passion that I felt like I could die, and the one person I knew that he truly respected. I was desperate for her to like me before I had even laid eyes on her.

Eddie helped me out of his car and I wished then that I had thought ahead enough to have brought a skirt with me, so my attire would be better suited for meeting the mother of the boy I loved. I tried brushing out my long hair with my fingers and was instantly assisted by Eddie. His reasons seemed to differ from mine however.

His face went immediately to my neck as he started to play with my brown tendrils skillfully albeit roughly.

"No," I whined, "I want to look nice for your mother."

Eddie smiled his half grin, "You are unbelievably gorgeous, Isabella. She will love you."

I had never met the family of a boy I was dating, as this was the first boy I had ever dated, so I felt like a fish out of water, and I began praying Eddie was right.

We reached the back door of the establishment when Eddie turned to look at me and another smile played upon his beautiful lips, "You are gonna see the good men of Forks here in various stages of inebriation and possibly undress, Doll. Just remember, anything you see here can and will be used by _me_ at a later date if I need to."

"Why aren't we going through the front door?"

Eddie chuckled darkly.

I wondered briefly if this was why my uncle disliked Eddie so vehemently. Heck, is this why the whole town seemed to? The answer was in front of me in less than ten seconds.

I was absolutely stunned. A young woman with tassels hanging on her otherwise bare breasts that bounced in front of me and she wore a pair of skin colored panties to cover only a sliver of her backside and front.

Twilight Tavern was a gentleman's bar!

"Hey Eddie!" She giggled as she ran past.

I heard a number of voices around another dark corner.

I stopped in my tracks and felt Eddie bump into me from behind. I knew I was making a very serious mistake but Eddie began to snake his arms around my torso and squeeze. I couldn't tell if it was a hug or that of a constricting reptile until his breath was at my ear and I listened to his words.

"Nothing, and I mean nothing will happen to you, while you are with me, Beautiful. The only reason I brought you here is to meet my mother and to just get it all out in fell swoop. No more secrets, little doll. My mother is always working, she runs this place like a well oiled machine, but that also means she can't leave very often. She knows about you and is dying to meet you, too. Remember, just don't judge a book by its cover, Isabella."

I nodded. He was absolutely right.

We took another turn down another dark hallway to a door that had a light actually hanging over it.

Eddie went to knock on the door and I heard a lovely soft voice from the other side of the door ask us to,"Come on in."

The lights in the office were completely different than the hallway, it was bright and cheerful on the other side of this door. Behind a huge desk piled high with cash was a breathtaking woman, whom I would have been able to easily pick out in a crowd should I ever needed too.

Her beautiful bronze colored hair was up in a tight french twist and blazing jade green eyes identified her as Eddie's mother, Elizabeth.

She looked up from her desk where she was writing with one hand and had a hand full of money in the other.

"There is my beautiful son!" Her eyes went wider when she looked at me and the familiar side grin was now another obvious trait. She put down the items she was holding as she looked me up and down, "this is Isabella, Edward?"

"Yes, mom. This is _my_ Bella," he answered actually shyly.

Elizabeth Masen stood up and started to make her way over to the front of her desk. She was dressed impeccably, even more stylish then my Aunt Charlotte on any night of the week. A black pencil skirt that flared at the bottom and simple black heels that made her legs look exquisite. Her blouse was red chiffon that was see-through, but had a camisole underneath which seemed to be the exact same color only adding to the sensual allure of her attitude and look. I could see now that she was tiny in stature so Eddie's height must have come from his father, but his charisma and charm were directly attributed to his mother. She was a force of nature. Just like Eddie himself.

Together Edward, Sr. and Elizabeth created my perfect storm.

"Well, my my, aren't you the prettiest little thing I have ever seen." Elizabeth said quietly, and with sweet sincerity.

I must have blushed, making her smile intensify and her appraisal of me almost end because she looked quickly to Eddie and then back to me. She then brought her hands out in front of her and walked directly to me. Elizabeth brought her hands to my face and lifted my chin so I could look directly into her eyes, she was slightly taller than me, but it may have been due to her shoes. It would seem she and I are quite similar in height.

"You make my son smile like I have never known, _Bella_."

I wasn't sure what to say or do.

Elizabeth grabbed my hand and took me over to a couch I hadn't seen; she pulled me to sit next to her and then turned to her son.

"Edward, dear. Go get Bella a soda, you a beer, and me a scotch neat," she said quickly with a nod, and a wink at her son.

"Okay. Why do I have to leave?"

"Girl, talk. Now scoot," Elizabeth said while we watched her son walk out of the room.

Elizabeth stood back up after Eddie left and went walked over to her desk to grab a cigarette and a silver lighter.

She took a long pull of the cigarette and then looked back at me with a very new expression. Gone were the blazing jade and in their place was a fire that could be the green inside of a too hot flame on a wick.

"What kind of a _nice_ girl are you, Bella?"

I knew this was her opportunity to interrogate me. I was silently praying I would pass the test.

"I love your son," I said simply honestly.

She closed her eyes slowly and took another drag of her cigarette.

"Love him, huh?"

"Yes, ma'am. I love him. I will do anything to make him happy..."

"Oh lord, you aren't going to get all sappy, little girl. I need to know what you plan on doing before Edward comes back into this office."

"I don't know what you mean?"

She looked directly at me and smiled wickedly, "You don't do you? You really are a little angel, aren't you?"

I felt the tears prickling at the sides of my eyes, I was willing them to not fall, although I did feel one make it past and slide down my cheek.

Elizabeth walked over to me and placed her thumb on my cheek wiping it with her beautiful manicured digit.

"An angel with a dirty face you aren't," Elizabeth said so faintly I almost didn't hear her. "No, I think you might be the real deal. Charlotte told me you were in love with my son. She also, told me about what happened with your mother."

Elizabeth sat back down and whipped one of her legs over the other, while I sat still, sitting like a little girl on her hands.

"Don't hurt my son," she said with conviction that sent a cold dagger down my spine, giving me a chill that spasmed throughout my body.

I was literally terrified. She quirked an eyebrow at me as if she was waiting for a response.

"As long as you understand this one rule Bella, we will be just fine. Don't mess with my son's heart, and you and I will be friends for as long as my son loves you. If he marries you, at least I know you'll give me some gorgeous grand babies. I make promises only to my family. I love my son. I love my nephew, he found a perfect girl in Rose. I was worried about you. But I think this might just be a perfect little match made in heaven." Elizabeth laughed.

Eddie came back with our drinks.

"Mom, please tell me you haven't scared my girl?"

Elizabeth took another drag on her cigarette and smiled at me. She brought her index finger and her thumb to her lips and let her teeth scrape along her finger nail as she continued to appraise me.

I suddenly felt slightly sick to my stomach. All the questions I had been preparing for when I met Elizabeth Masen had flown right out of my brain. _This tiny woman terrified me._

"Have I scared you, Bella?" Elizabeth asked in a sweetly conspiratorial tone.

"No ma'am," I lied.

She smiled at me and turned to her son, who I saw out of the corner of my eye smile at her as well.

"I think, Isabella and I are gonna get along just fine," Elizabeth said with a grin taking a long drink from the tumbler her son had just brought her.

**AN- Hey. Please don't be mad about the wait. I have had mad writer's block! I am really sorry to those of you who have been waiting for this update, I am not above groveling for forgiveness!**

Back to the chapter...damn! Mommy Masen is one scary chika! But I have always loved the dynamics of the parents with the new bf/gf! I always tried to be very supportive of everyone my step kids brought home, and I hope to be when my little ones get older too! Especially, since my mother in law was such a bitch to me! lol She scared the freakin daylights out of me! ;) What did you guys think? Mommy Masen runs a strip joint, she's about as tough as nails, she will chew Bella up in one fell swoop, but I like her... we gotta protect our baby birds no matter how big they are, right? What has Bella gotten her sweet little self into?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- Um …. yeah. It is not mine.

Super big hard juicy thanks to Mynxi for being a **true friend** and **wonderful beta**. Love you baybee!

Sympathy For the Devil 

**Chapter 7**

Eddie and his mother, Elizabeth, spent a few more minutes talking about a project he had been working on for her at her desk before we left.

"So, you approve of everything now? That?" Eddie asked, emphasizing the last word.

I wasn't sure what "that" was. But from Elizabeth Masen's expression and beaming smile directed at her son, she seemed pleased.

She reached her hand up and patted her son's face lovingly, "I think we have gotten very lucky, Edward. There is always a price to pay, we just didn't have the amount in front of us at the time. Then again, you always did have the luck of the Irish on your side. My lucky golden boy."

She looked at me and smiled but quirked one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows as if my appearance had her imagination piqued again. It was a look that went directly to my gut and made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

For as much as Eddie confused and confounded me, his mother was down-right frightening on some level to me.

Eddie let out a chuckle and then turned slightly to look at me where I was seated on the couch watching. He smiled sweetly and then winked at me. I saw his head nod slightly in an affirmation of what his mother was saying. Then he looked back at his mother and he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Although, I had at first been truly excited to meet Elizabeth Masen, she ended up scaring me so badly; that during the first few minutes of our meeting I lost the feeling in my fingers from clenching them into a fist while I sat on them during our very one sided conversation.

"Alright, well, Bella. I am certainly glad I finally got the chance to meet you, Angel," Elizabeth said to me before she stood and walked around her desk and her son with outstretched arms to give me an apparent hug.

I stood to meet her. My intention had been to meet her in the middle of her office but she was very fast and determined even as tiny as she was. "Now, Bella, I realize this isn't the kind of establishment that your uncle would like his pretty niece to come too often. In fact closing me down was one of his campaign promises. But, Sweetie, now that we've met I hope you won't be a stranger. I really want us to get closer. My Edward is quite taken with you."

"Mother," Eddie said sternly from behind her, as if she was giving away a secret. "Alright," she smiled and made a show of rolling her eyes at his reaction before hugging me close.

"Come on, Doll. Speaking of the Mayor, I better get my beautiful girl home before he calls out the pigs on me," Eddie said coming up behind me and pulling me from his mother's embrace.

"It was really lovely meeting you, Mrs. Masen. My Aunt Charlotte thinks the world of you," I said as I was pulled into Eddie's chest.

"Call me Elizabeth, Angel. And when you see your Aunt Charlotte tell her I will call her this week," Elizabeth smiled and winked at me. "I always have to call her when her fuddy duddy husband isn't at home."

I felt Eddie's low chuckle reverberate through my back and into my skin. I was instantly taken into an embrace by him and we started to back out of the office.

"Bye, Mother. I'll talk to you later," Eddie said to his mother.

She smiled and nodded.

We made our way out of his mother's brightly lit office and back into the dim light of the hallway. As Eddie closed his mother's office door he smiled at me brightly. He seemed very pleased about something.

I couldn't help but smile back and ask, "What?"

He shrugged before he answered pulling me into a hug where he lightly kissed the tip of my nose. "Nothing. I'm just glad you two got along. I haven't brought a girl to meet her. Ever."

This was surprising.

"But, you've had serious girlfriends before?"

"Yeah, but Beautiful, this is a small town. And my mother is pretty much acquainted with everyone in this and the surrounding territory already. Hell, she probably, knows half of Canada, all of Oregon with a little Northern California thrown in," Eddie said with a shake of his head.

"Did I make a good impression?"

Eddie smiled and nodded. "You're a good girl, Doll. Of course you made a good impression."

Eddie grabbed my hand and spun me around as we headed towards the exit I assumed. But since this place looked like a maze when we had arrived it wasn't surprising that the looks of it remained just as confusing now that we were leaving.

There were a couple more scantily clad women that ran in front of us before we left. But the most shocking thing was when we made it outside. As Eddie was walking me to his car, I witnessed a woman squatting in front of a man whose eyes were closed and was standing at another car which was parked near Eddie's. Her head was at his crotch level and she was bobbing her head while he made a horrible grunting sound. I noticed immediately that his pants were around his ankles and his hands were securely on her head pushing her face closer to him.

I had thought I was the only witness because Eddie was kissing the top of my head as we made our way closer to his car.

"Oh, shit!" Eddie said and immediately put himself in front of the spectacle in front of us.

Eddie pulled me closer to his chest and walked in front of me until we reached his car. "Don't look at that okay, Bella."

"Why?" As soon as I asked the question out loud I felt foolish. He was obviously protecting me.

"Just get in the car alright, Doll?"

I did as I was told but I couldn't help but try and take another peak at the spectacle nearby. Eddie caught me though.

"Bel-la," he said in a warning tone.

I blushed profusely as he stared at me while he slid into the seat beside me, behind the steering wheel.

"What is she doing?"

Eddie let out a loud sigh before starting his car and slamming into reverse.

Once we were on the highway and Eddie still hadn't answered my question, I decided to ask again.

"Eddie, what was that woman doing?"

I know that I am naïve. My mother raised me to be a certain kind of girl. But I also could deduce that this was something that Eddie understood. I wondered if it was something he wanted other girls to do it to him, before me. If so, then I wanted to learn how so I could do it to him, if he wanted me to.

"Jesus, Isabella. Don't ask that," he demanded.

"Why?"

I was beginning to feel dirty. Because thinking about what I had witnessed made me think about what it would look like if it was me squatting in front of Eddie.

"You are not that kind of girl. I won't let you..."

"You said you were going to be my first everything. Remember, our very first night?" I said in almost desperation.

Suddenly, Eddie's car swerved and he pulled off the highway onto a road hardly visible in the woods making his tires sound loudly on the dirt road under the chassis as he parked.

I was instantly frightened by his reaction and more ashamed of my wanton behavior. He turned to look at me, his eyes cold.

"Is that what you want to do? You want to take my pecker in your mouth, Isabella?"

I was shocked and horrified by what Eddie had just said to me. I started to push my way to the other side of the car and in my attempt to flee or just simply try to hide. Eddie pulled me back over to him in one forceful move.

His face was in front of mine, his eyes hard, his skin hot, and his lips so close to my own.

"She was fucking him with her _mouth_, Isabella," Eddie said in a menacingly manner.

Eddie leaned in close to me and began to nuzzle the side of my neck. His head slowly moved in so his lips were just beneath my ear where he kissed me gently. The contrasting feel of his hard tone and soft touch at the same time always made me feel like I was going to lose consciousness at any moment.

I felt my body betray me embarrassingly. The unfamiliar moisture and heat that spread in between my legs earlier today seemed to be back and I could smell myself. I had a feeling Eddie knew it, too.

I looked at his face, Eddie's green eyes blazing into my own. I wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't move.

He closed his eyes then and took a long deep breath. His flaring nostrils and bobbing Adams apple while he swallowed were as noticeable as the physical feeling of both of his hands that flexed around my neck pulling me unbearably close to his face without him actually touching me, with his perfect lips or nose.

Eddie then made a sound I had never heard before. _A growl?_ It was guttural and primal sounding. It made my body feel more ignited.

"You would give yourself to me like that?" he asked gently while he slowly opened his eyes.

I didn't trust anything. Not my voice, certainly not my body's reaction. All I did was stare at him. I could only assume the look I was giving him was that of lust, because I would do anything for him. Anything at all.

He turned away from me to look outside the driver's side window and he began to release me from his vice grip.

Eddie dropped one hand from me completely and opened his window and I pulled myself a little away from him although my body was completely aroused I was nervous.

He brought his left hand in front of his mouth and rubbed his palm along his lips as if he were deep in thought.

"I want you like that, Bella. I want you to take me in your mouth and then I want you to let me inside of you," Eddie confessed suddenly. He looked over at me his eyes no longer angry, but instead he was pleading.

My instant reaction was to lean over to him, to comfort him. My brain was screaming at me with gusto that that would be a mistake.

"But, Jesus, Isabella! I am trying so damn hard to be the good guy with _you_. You have no idea how hard you make this. A _good_ and_ beautiful_ girl, Bella. That is what you are. You are going to be a virgin on your wedding day. Dammit!"

With that Eddie opened his driver's side door and got out. He left it open as he walked away.

I followed him at least to the seats edge.

"Eddie?" I pleaded.

"You weren't supposed to be like this, Bella!"

"Like what?"

I stood up and started to walk over to him.

"A siren. Enticing," he whispered.

"I don't understand, Eddie," I wanted to cry at that moment. I always felt like I was doing something wrong.

He was tense like I had never seen him before.

Eddie began pacing back and forth like a caged tiger at the zoo. He was making me increasingly frightened.

"When I heard about you the first time..." He stopped short and looked back at me with a surprised look on his face.

"What?" I took a step closer to him. _Heard about me?_

Eddie's demeanor instantly changed like he had done something wrong. "I have to get you home, Beautiful. The Mayor could have my balls for this," he whispered as he walked back over to me.

Eddie put his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head before pulling me back to the car with him, as if nothing had happened.

The car ride was silent. My feelings of comfort over our conversation this afternoon were all but washed away. I suddenly didn't trust myself or Eddie at all, just being in his presence made me lose my ability to think straight, again. I was not comfortable speaking to my uncle. My Aunt Charlotte was obviously friends with Elizabeth, and I wasn't sure if that was something I should trust at all. The only person who had been honest with me and had always tried to make me feel comfortable was Rose.

I knew that I needed to speak to someone. She was that person.

Rose was my best friend.

I made the plan. Eddie always waited until he assumed I was asleep before he stopped watching my Uncle's house. I would wait until my family was asleep and Eddie had left, and I would walk the block and half to Rose's house. Hopefully, she would be able to help me understand what was happening.

As Eddie and I arrived at my Aunt and Uncle's home, I noticed again the change in Eddie's demeanor. He put his arm possessively around my shoulder when my uncle met us at the door.

"You're late, _Masen_. I wanted my niece home at a reasonable hour..."

"Aw come on now,_ Mayor_. _ My_ girl is here safe and sound, and she is gloriously _in-tact_," Eddie sneered at my uncle.

I looked at my father's brother and saw instant relief on his face. It was really just another thing to add to my confusion and wonder about what was happening in my life.

In the few months I had moved in with my Uncle Peter, he never spoke to me except to tell me how to behave. I never thought he had an emotion regarding me, other than I was his only brother's daughter, a nuisance that he had to take on raising. But tonight I saw actual emotion across his face. He looked relieved.

My Uncle Peter grabbed my hand and attempted to pull me from Eddie's clutch. But my boyfriend was not letting me go so easily.

"Mayor, we gotta get something straight. Isabella is perfectly protected with me. She would not be safe with the one's you were all ready for her to start seeing. And you know it," Eddie said through clenched teeth.

My uncle had wanted me to date someone else?

My Uncle Peter scoffed at Eddie and they seemed to eye one another like predators.

I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe and like I needed to extricate myself from Eddie's grasp. I didn't want to be with my uncle either, as it would probably make Eddie feel I was choosing something other than him. I just wanted to be free for a second.

"Please. I just need to go to bed," I said feebly.

Eddie started to loosen his grasp and looked at me. "Are you okay, Doll?" He looked completely sincere in his expression.

"My niece is an intelligent young woman and she is figuring everything out. She is finding out what she needs," Uncle Peter said.

"Oh, Mr. Mayor. Watch yourself," Eddie threatened with raised eyebrows.

"It's time for you to leave, Edward. Isabella is expected at church bright and early tomorrow with her family. I doubt you or your mother could find that building."

"Please, stop it. I need to go to bed. Eddie, good night," I pleaded.

Eddie looked at me his jade green eyes ablaze but he released me.

I got on my tip toes and kissed Eddie's cheek before I ran for the steps to head up to my room. Eddie hadn't even left yet, but I didn't turn around until I made it to my bedroom. I just left the two of them at the bottom of the steps. I had no idea what was happening.

I was terrified about the events that had happened tonight.

I began to breathe deeply as if I had just been holding my breath under water in the bathtub or while swimming in a lake. It hurt to take the air into my lungs this hard. But I was beginning to think I hadn't been actually breathing since I arrived in Forks, or maybe not even since my father disappeared.

I heard muffled yelling from the lower level and then finally the front door was slammed.

I knew if my Aunt Charlotte was home or at least aware of what was happening she would already be at my door asking me if I was alright. But I wondered briefly if my Uncle Peter would come to my room to speak to me about tonight.

In all this time that I was under his roof he hadn't once come to my door. And as the moments became an hour I was completely alone. There had been an attempt by Eddie to get my attention with small stones being thrown at my window. But I had refused to acknowledge the noises hitting the glass. I needed a clear head and even though Eddie would have been on the ground and far away from my bedroom window, I needed to speak to Rose without any deterrence.

Another half hour and I heard my Aunt Charlotte arrive home and another argument ensue this time between my aunt and uncle. I decided to eavesdrop and as quietly as I could I stepped out of my bedroom and listened at the top of the steps to their angry exchange.

"So you were with him?" Uncle Peter accused.

"Oh please, Peter, I was with Heidi and we went to the picture show in Port Angeles. Just as I told you I would be. You need to stop with all your nonsense," Aunt Charlotte responded with disgust in her tone.

"Heidi? Really, should I call the Hale's and see if you were really together? You should be here where you belong, Charlotte."

"My goodness, Peter, you cannot be serious about this affair business. I have never once been unfaithful to you. I simply needed an evening away from being the dutiful wife as did Heidi," she responded.

My Aunt was tired. I had seen it on her face many times. Being the wife of a politician was difficult. It had to be. It was like she had to have both jobs placed upon her shoulders. Just to add fuel to the fire I was now insanely curious about this possible affair of my Aunt's.

As their conversation wore down and my uncle's accusations were continually dismissed I snuck back into my room. I waited a few more minutes and listened as Aunt Charlotte went into the master bedroom and I heard Uncle Peter behind her by another half hour. I finally started down the back stairs and out the back door heading towards Rose's house and hopefully some answers.

**AN- This story is told from the point of view of only Bella, obviously. What is happening around her is completely alien to her. She has lived an extremely sheltered life. Have you guessed why yet? Maybe this chapter helped shed a wee bit o' light on the matter. Or did it just confuse you again? What is Rose going to tell her? Remember Rose has been with Emmett since before high school. Lemme know luvahs! xoxodana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own them, I just enjoy having my wicked way with them.**

**Mynxi is the bombdiddybomb beta who keeps my obsession with commas under control.**

**I want all SftD readers to know that I am well aware that you guys have had to wait way to long for an update, and I am soooooo sorry. xoxodana**

**This chapter begins with a flashback of Bella's life with her mother in Phoenix.**

Sympathy for the Devil 

_**Chapter 8**_

_The church sat far off the main road. An unassuming white building with simple small windows adorning the front and sides. The back was the actual sanctuary where no sunlight could through through. _

_In that building is where the true God fearing people of Phoenix gathered together in worship and complaint. At least that was according to Renee Swan. _

_My mother, my teacher, and my tyrant._

_The church was her refuge, it was my misery._

_I knew the reality my father had continued his military career to escape. However, he left me to burden the wrath of her tyranny. Although my mother did it in the name of God and for the betterment of me and our afterlife, I knew deep in my heart that neither of my parents believed my mother or the church's rhetoric. Spouting it and believing it were impossible. If they had believed it then my birthday would have been 9 months after they got married, not six._

_Then again, maybe that was the reason my mother was so consumed with it. She had to overcome the sin of her only child's conception and birth. _

_There were times I could see adoration in her blue eyes when they found my brown ones. But then, other times she looked upon me as if I were a succubus, destroying her and her home._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, you will never be a whore. If you fall into the entrapment of physical pleasure before you marry you will subject us all to the Devil himself. Mark my words." My mother grabbed at my hips and shook me, making my private areas move because I was not wearing a brassiere._

"_Look at this, Isabella. You will succumb. The men will look at you as a pathetic hussy!" she screamed at me in the middle of my small bedroom._

_The tears that raced down my cheeks because of my mother's words wouldn't dry until after I finally fell asleep._

_The next day I was subjected to the humiliation of shopping for under clothing. It wouldn't have been so horrifying, if it hadn't been for the dialogue my mother insisted on having with the store seamstress. She was another member of my mother's church, and those women believed that I would be a harlot before I was even through puberty. And these comments were ringing throughout the store for everyone to hear._

"_Isabella, you must always act like a lady." My mother had been drilling this into my head since I was barely old enough to walk._

"_All the boys want, is to take advantage of you."_

_It didn't matter my response, she would continue her "lesson". It was a never ending process of listening and retaining. However, she never thought it was enough. _

Now I know she was right all along. I had truly believed that Eddie had cared about me. But I was merely a device for this boy. A device to assist his family in getting the upper hand metaphorically in the "kill or be killed" process.

As I walked towards the high school, earlier than necessary so I wouldn't have to face Eddie or Rose I thought about the night before and what I was told, as if it were happening to me all over again.

The cold air hit me like a slap across the face as I made my way the two blocks to the Hales. Wearing my nightgown with yellow galoshes and matching rain slick coat I made my way through the darkness.

The rain had subsided, so I didn't feel like a drowned cat by the time I reached Rose's front lawn. Although, there was still the constant drizzle that always seemed to be melting from the black cloud covered sky that was directly above Forks, Washington. I made my way to the side of the house, where a small flower garden was. It was a place I knew I could find small stones to throw at Rose's bedroom window.

After searching for a few minutes I found three small stones that I had hoped would be small enough not to break the glass but still large enough to get my desired effect, an awake Rose who could give me some answers.

My first two attempts didn't even make it to the window pane. Finally on my third try I was able to put some might behind it and hit my target. Although, it was obviously not enough. I had to go searching for my stones again in the wet grass under the windows of the Hale's light orange Tudor styled home.

Finally on the fifth try Rose's bedside lamp came on and I could see the gossamer curtains and shade being moved in the shadow.

Rose opened the window and quietly yelled for Emmett.

"No, it's me!"

"Bella? What the heck are you doing... crap...hold on I am coming down. No wait go to the cellar door on the side before the back fence," Rose said, in an almost panicked voice.

I quickly made my way to the side of Rose's house and tripped over the corner of the inverted cellar door that seemed hidden under the thick fauna that covered the side of the house.

I stayed there listening to the droplets of rain that were echoing around me while I stepped up and down nervously, waiting for Rose to unlock the door.

"Good Lord, Isabella!"

I heard Rose before she had gotten the doors unlatched and swung open.

"What in the world?" Rose demanded, as I grabbed her extended hand and went into the dark dank basement.

Rose said we needed to keep the doors open because there was no electricity in the cellar, and the little bit of light that was coming from the night surely was enough for our discussion.

"Rose, I need you to answer me and please be honest."

"What?"

I took a deep breath before I started again.

"I need you to be honest about what is going on with Eddie. He said some really strange things tonight after we left his mother's _business_."

"He took you there? Why didn't Eddie just have you meet his mother at their house?"

I sighed heavily, "I really have no earthly idea. But what I do know is that, that woman scared the daylights out of me. And Eddie said some stuff that really scared me about not being who I was or something..."

"Bella, honey, Elizabeth is the salt of the earth. Honestly, she was probably just worried about the girl who is trying to replace her, you know. But Liz is amazing, she would do anything for any of us."

"I thought that tiny woman was going to destroy me the minute Eddie left the room," I said my voice trembling.

Rose patted my hand and then pulled us both to sit on the steps of the cellar, just under the doors opening so we wouldn't get any wetter.

"What did you mean Eddie said strange things?"

I could feel my emotions beginning to betray me and I began to let my tears streak down my face. "He said I wasn't supposed to be … oh what was the word he used? Enticing!"

Rose watched me intently but said nothing.

"Isn't that ridiculous?"

Rose shook her head and I watched transfixed as her hair seemed to create a halo around her shadowed face.

"Bella, um. Darn-nit! You know what?" She was stuttering through her response.

"Rose please, just tell me," I pleaded.

She stood up and began passing the darkness. I could only see her nightgown flowing and her long blond hair bobbing around as she worked herself up.

"Okay, Bella. You should know that I don't think Eddie has ever, and when I say ever, I mean ever cared about a girl he was dating. The only people he has ever given a hoot about are the boys, Liz, and on very rare occasions, us girls. But you have just knocked him to his knees!"

Rose finally stopped pacing and looked intently at me.

"Bella, how much do you know about politics?"

"Not very much. Just the basics about the houses and general campaigns and whatnot. Besides what does this have to do with Eddie?"

She came to sit back down next to me and sat straight up.

"Are you loyal to Eddie?" Rose asked, looking very deeply into my eyes. I could see her intensity and the wildness of her blazing blue gaze.

"Of course... I think I love him," I admitted quietly.

Rose took a deep breath and then grabbed my hands into hers.

"I really don't know that much. I just know that there is bad blood between your uncle and Liz."

I was very confused. "What do you mean bad blood? Who did what to whom?" I demanded.

"All I know that Liz is the manager of Twilight Tavern, and she has been since Emmy and Eddie started high school. But before that she used to be the cleaning lady there and then a barmaid. But the owner, and there are only rumors as to who that is, promoted her because of her loyalty to him or them," Rose said excitedly.

I shook my head, this still didn't explain Mrs. Masen being so wary of me and the odd things that Eddie said to me after I met her.

"I just don't know that much Bella, the boys are very protective over Liz and what she does. Not only was she able to get enough money to buy out her brother, so Eddie and Emmett could have the garage, but I heard my mother and Liz talking about making sure they get the Twilight as well."

"Why does she want them to have that horrible place?"

Rose looked at me like I had grown an extra set of eyes suddenly. "Bella, she never wants her sons to have to struggle."

Well that made sense.

"But what is the bad blood between my uncle and Mrs. Masen?" Whether I was with Eddie or not, I definitely didn't feel comfortable enough to refer to his mother as anything except Mrs. Masen.

"Closing Twilight was a campaign promise," Rose said in a quiet tone.

I was dumbfounded. I revisited Uncle Peter and Eddie's conversation in threshold of my uncle's house earlier this evening and what Eddie had told me after we left the tap house.

Things were falling into place.

I was a pawn. The things that were said between Elizabeth Masen and her son, specifically the thing she needed to approve of was actually _me_.

"Eddie doesn't really care about me does he?" I asked quietly.

Rose looked shocked and then sympathetic. "Yes, he does! But he wasn't supposed to, Bella."

I nodded my understanding, not at what she said but at my own realization.

My shame was probably showing brightly through my eyes, but luckily the darkness hid it. I had been so desperate for affection simple caring of any kind. After years of living with a mother who barely registered my existence, then sent me to an uncle I knew didn't want me, and finally to the boy who showed me only lascivious attention. I am pathetic.

"Bella..."

"No Rose, it's okay, I wanted to know. I needed to know."

"I think he really loves you, though."

I shook my head. No, I had always known in my heart that a boy like Eddie could never genuinely care for someone like me.

Eddie and his mother figured out a way to protect their assets against my uncle.

"I should go." I stood up and started to make my way up the steps.

"Bella. Wait, talk to Eddie," Rose begged.

I needed to be alone and away from everyone. I thought I was in love with Eddie. But he had played me like a pawn against my uncle's campaign machine.

I sprinted down Rose's front lawn only to be met with two strong sets of arms and a chest as hard as a rock.

"Hrumph."

"What do we have here?"

I looked up into the eyes of a stranger.

A**N- OH! I did one of them there cliffy didn't I? * chuckles * Whose a bad girl? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- SM owns I just play dirty with them.**

**AN- Thank you for all the awesome reviews last chapter! It really means a lot to me how this story is affecting you! Now for the apology. I sucked at writing this month. I have had a tragedy in my family and lost the desire to write, heck, to do anything for a little while. I am trying hard to get back into it. Please bare with me. **

**Mynxi is the awesome beta who checks my spelling and grammar and wonders aloud and via text how I ever made it through college. O..o Wait! What?** * scowls * 

Chapter 9

The seat of my chair was so uncomfortable.

I sat awkwardly at my desk in my History class. Stiff.

My hands were folded on my lap.

Palms sweating.

Nails digging into flesh.

But I couldn't seem to make myself move around.

It felt like my bottom weighed a hundred pounds. I just couldn't move anything, not one part of my body. Well that wasn't true, my eyes were shifting back and forth from the blackboard to the classroom door.

I was waiting for him.

And them.

His minions would be following like good little sheep. The people who claimed friendship and companionship to me.

The boy who claimed devotion.

He used me and lied to me.

Rose had been kind. I really thought she was my friend. At least she was honest with me in the end, but she needed to be coaxed first.

I shouldn't have been surprised. No one had ever truly cared about me. No! I needed to be strong not dive into self pity.

Eddie was a jerk. His mother was evil. His friends were sheep.

They all followed him and laughed at me.

The door to the classroom started opening and closing after the bell.

My heart sank waiting for my first sight of Eddie during first period. I had been focusing on the stiffness in my body and hadn't heard the motorcycles.

_Maybe they had taken a car?_

Why did I care? He was using me to ruin my own uncle. And my own flesh and blood had just stood on the sidelines. I was betrayed by my uncle as well.

Eddie walked through the door looking desperately around. His face looked pained.

His eyes locked on mine. Relief claimed his aching facial features.

If it had been twenty four hours ago I would have run to him offering comfort.

"Bella." It was the voice of the boy I was willing to do anything for.

I turned away and looked towards the wall of windows on the other side of the room.

Eddie was in his seat behind me in a second, grabbing for my hand.

"Isabella. Listen to me!"

"No!"

Eddie grabbed my upper arm and pulled me toward him.

"Dammit, Isabella. You are going to listen to me." His demand and demeanor frightened me. I could feel my inner warrior falling back to the scared little turtle I always had been. Pulling my appendages inside my shell where I would tuck my head in the darkness with fear.

Eddie moved his body so the warmth of chest was flush with my back side. His breath was instantly at my ear making the willpower I had, if was ever that, begin to ebb and falter. The skin of his lips and feel of his hot breath made me tremble. Fear or need? It really didn't matter. I would listen to him only because he was stronger than me. But in the end, my family was just as important to me, as his was to him; whether or not my family cared about me.

"I know that you think I used you," he started.

"I don't think it. I know it!" I said, through clenched teeth.

Eddie's grip on my upper arm tightened. The squeezing went from uncomfortable to painful almost instantaneously.

"Stop," I demanded.

"We need to talk." The words rang in my head. There was a warning bell sounding in the distance, only the ringing was coming from my own brain. A self-cautionary sound I had never gotten before.

But I had no time to think about the warning and what it meant. Slowly, Eddie was rising from his seat, pulling me with him easily and determinately. His hold becoming more like that of a manacle around my bicep than that of my boyfriend's hand on me.

"You're going to hear me out, Isabella. I will not take no for an answer."

I looked around the room to see if anyone would be willing to help me. And although I could feel the vice grip he had on me, others probably only saw that Eddie Mason was holding onto his lap dog girlfriend's arm and walking out the door with her.

This was all I had allowed anyone to see since I started Forks High School.

My predicament was just as much my fault as Eddie's. I allowed myself to fall completely for him.

My eyes caught Rose's for only a brief moment before I saw the fear in her eyes change to sympathy, then she looked down to her desk while her long blond hair fell, causing it to curtain around her face.

Before we were to the classroom door we were issued a warning by Mrs. Mallory to which Eddie responded for her "to go to hell".

The sounds of gasps and a few male guffaws were audible as the classroom door slammed behind us.

Eddie pulled me close to his side as he forced me to walk beside him, our destination unknown to me.

As we made our way through the hallway I thought about that frightening man that had grabbed me last night. He introduced himself and his companion as Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Mr. Marcus Caius. At the time I didn't think much about what those two men had said to me. They had been on a walk when I ran into them during my "escape" from Rose's cellar. But now that I took a moment they both seemed unaffected by a seventeen year old girl running in the middle of the night sobbing.

_Why hadn't a doctor been more concerned about me?_

I mentally flogged myself. Why would anyone care about me at all? I was a toy for a local high school gang and his mother so they could blackmail my uncle and remove him from office.

I hadn't even noticed we made it to the playground of the elementary school until Edward pushed me to sit down on a bench, effectively pulling me from my self deprecating reverie.

Eddie squatted down in front of me. His large hands came up to the sides of my face as he gently began caressing my cheeks with his thumbs.

His green eyes were full of fear and sorrow as he regarded me. Just as he was about to speak my own emotions came flooding out of like a dam breaking.

"How dare you!" I seethed, through clenched teeth. I quickly pushed his hands away from my face as I stood, effectively pushing Eddie backwards.

"Beautiful...?"

"Don't you _Beautiful_ me...don't you _Doll_ me...don't you say any of _that_ anymore! You used me, Edward Mason! I trusted you and you took my faith and love in you and you threw it in a dumpster!"

"Now, hold on a minute. Do.. I mean..." Eddie stuttered trying to come up with a suitable name to call me since I had just taken away all the ones he liked to use. "Dammit, Bella!" Eddie backed up a little and sat down on swing behind him putting his head in his hands.

He looked so small and defeated.

This boy whom I believed only yesterday could move mountains with his pinky finger, today was really just a boy, a boy I never knew.

The old me of yesterday would have run over to Eddie and tried to comfort him. Heck, I still felt my feet trying to make their way to him. I could feel my arms trying to stretch out just so my fingers could feel his long locks of hair.

My brain was stopping all of it. I could not allow myself to be used. Because the me of today, the new me had to be strong.

He looked back up at me and something flickered in his eyes. I figured that meant I would be getting a load of hooey from him, but once again Eddie Mason, Jr. astounded and dazzled me. He told me the truth.

"I did, I used you Bella. It was the plan all along. When your uncle decided to make it his main platform topic, to destroy my mother's club we searched his closet for skeletons. He has a lot to hide."

I figured my uncle had a lot of secrets, but what are they?

Eddie looked away from me for a second but then as he grabbed the swings suspension chains he pulled himself up and began walking towards me. I knew instinctively that his smell, just his very presence made my brain foggy, so I backed up. Eddie stopped his forward stride when he saw this.

"Bella. I won't hurt you. I swear," he said, defeated.

"You already have, Eddie. I fell for you hook, line, and sinker. I was a fool. But I didn't know any better. And boy are you lucky that my father isn't alive to know you! Yes he would have been very disappointed in me. But you mister, he would have ended. Oh you!"

Finally, I took a couple of much needed breaths as I continued my tirade. "I don't care that you fell for me! You were going to use me and discard me once you and your _mother_ reach your precious positions or whatever it is you two are doing...oh!" I stalked forward and with all my might I pushed on Eddie's long muscular chest.

That was a mistake.

I knew as soon as I touched him. Even if it wasn't his bare skin, I was close enough to smell him again. To feel him and the electricity his mere presence sent shooting through my small body.

Eddie immediately grabbed my hands and pulled me tightly into him.

I had not moved him at all but he suddenly had my body in a vice grip against his with his arms moving and grasping my waist tightly.

"No!" I wailed, trying to push myself away from his body. I couldn't allow him to hold me. Not now. Not ever again.

"_You_ are going to hear me out, Isabella." Eddie looked into my eyes with a determination that I had not seen before. "I will not let you go, not like this. I need you. I know I hurt you and yes it was the plan in the beginning. Eventually, I was probably going to break your heart. It all changed thought! Can't you see? I can't, I mean I won't hurt you, Bella. You're my beautiful girl. And I don't care about you just because you're a pretty girl. You took my heart in your tiny little hands and ripped it from my chest the more time I spent with you.

"Dammit! I never even thought it was possible, never thought it was real. I fell in love with you."

Eddie's eyes were blazing jade infernos as he yelled at me, even though I was in his arms. His hot breath coming out in short spurts. He was so angry and frustrated.

Probably as much as I am.

Could I forgive him? I knew I was in love with him. My heart was broken, but could I find a way to concede the "what could have happened"?

"But you want to hurt my uncle." I said defeated.

His grip loosened slightly and then he quickly tightened his hug again.

"I never said I loved your uncle, Isabella. _ You,_ are all I care about."

"But you and your mother hurting my family, does hurt me."

Eddie took a deep breath and lowered his head so his face was nuzzling my neck.

"If you knew what he did, Beautiful. You wouldn't want him to be_ your_ family."

I took a deep breath as my tears began to fall again. I wasn't going to turn my back on my father's only brother. The only blood relative I had. That would destroy my father's legacy. He was loyal to his family.

Just like Eddie was.

But Eddie wasn't my family. He was the boy who made me fall in love with him under false pretenses . The boy that promised me the world, but if he hadn't though me pretty enough he would have discarded me like a soda bottle. The boy that stood with me now, his arms encircling me, professing his love to me, but his loyalty to his mother.

"Why me, why not choose one of the other skeletons? What made you decide you could only hurt Uncle Peter through me?"

Eddie leaned his forehead against mine and said the exact wrong thing to me.

"You're so beautiful and pure."

"That is it! That is why you picked me over all the other ways to hurt my uncle!"

Eddie's eyes widened in shock and he interrupted my tirade. He held me impossibly closer, and my feet eventually left the ground.

"That is not why I fell for you, Bella. I have never met anyone as _clean_ as you. You are completely vestal. I didn't even know a girl like you _could_ exist. Sure, you being beautiful sweetens the deal, but Doll, I can't give you up, because, I believe you can save me."

"I can't save you, Eddie. I am as lost as you are," I said quietly.

Defeated. _We were both losing in this game._

Eddie placed me back on my feet and grabbed my face like he had when we first came outside.

"Then we'll find our way together." He wiped at my tears with his thumbs.

_Or maybe we were both winning._

Eddie was showing his most vulnerable parts to me. He was proving to me that he wasn't just a mystery but a real boy full of the same emotions as me.

As destroyed as I was last night, and as resolved as I felt this morning, I could not deny my love for him. Even though our time together has been brief, he is the one I am loyal to. Over my family and even myself. I couldn't deny my anger and hurt over the plan of betrayal, either.

"But..." I started to say.

"No Bella. Nothing matters except you and me."

**AN- Hmmm, did Bella really forgive him? Is Eddie going to go against Momma Mason? Uncle Peter, what else is he hiding? And why was Dr. Cullen and Caius in Bella's direct line of escape? These questions and many more will be addressed in the next chapter (maybe)...they probably will still drive you nuts though. Right? Lemme know what you thought even if it is just to tell me I suck at updates. I will understand.**

**My life's motto...love all, trust few, do wrong to no one. ~~Shakespeare~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Thank you thank you thank you! All of the wonderful reviews for chapter 9 made my month! I was really afraid that my late update meant I would have lost more than gained. But sweetly the opposite happened. Writing has become more of a coping mechanism for me during these weeks now that I have gotten back into it. It's a great bonus that you guys are still enjoying it.**

**Note to English majors and just plain good spellers...this chappy is unbeta'd. Mynxi was busy and I couldn't wait, so your eyes and delicate sensibilities might be smacked around here, sorry.**

Another Note- So there is no confusion, the beginning of this chapter is a flashback to Bella's meeting with Dr. Cullen and Mr. Caius the night before, when it says _back at the playground with Eddie_, the flashback is over.

Chapter 10

_My feet were moving at a speed I was not comfortable with as I raced away from Rose's house. I knew in the deep recesses of my brain my footing would betray me and I would slip at some point as I ran along the wet grass._

_Then just as I predicted and my balance began to give way because I had landed sideways with my right ankle I was in the arms of a beautiful man with bright blue eyes._

_Where he came from was almost a mystery until I saw the other man who had obviously just come from the house that was directly kitty corner from Rose's._

"_What do we have here?"_

_I was immediately brought up right as the man looked over at his companion and they both smiled._

"_I'm so sorry, Sir. I was just running home... I'm late you see..." I trailed off as I looked around and realized that this precarious position that I was in was incredibly unsavory looking and possibly quite dangerous. I was a long teen girl in the middle of the night standing with two adult men who were complete strangers to me._

"_You are late. I doubt very much that your uncle knows you're here." The blond man said his smile faltering to a sneer as he mentioned my uncle. _

_How does he know who I am?_

"_Carlisle, shall we call Peter?" The man to the side asked with a slight menacing tone._

"_No!" I must have sounded hysterical._

"_Calm down, Isabella." The man I now know as Carlisle said to me and then turned to his rude friend, "As much fun as it would be to upset Good ol' Party Pete. You are his charge and I have no desire to get such a lovely creature in trouble with such a vile man."_

"_Yes, can't cut into your time with the boyfriend." The other one said jokingly. He was given a cold stare from Carlisle._

"_W..what do you mean a vile man? My uncle isn't a bad man!" And please don't speak to me about Eddie!_

"_Oh, I do apologize. I shouldn't have said that to you, my dear. The daughters are not responsible for the sins of the father's..." Carlisle began but was immediately cut off by the other man again._

"_No, only the son's are." The other man said with a chuckle._

"_I don't understand what you are saying," I was becoming increasingly frightened and didn't know which was an appropriate escape route or proper response to these men._

"_Isabella, calm down. Dr. Cullen and myself, have no desire for you to get into trouble with your uncle. He has enough trouble without finding out about the late night adventures of his only ... niece."_

"_Doctor?"_

"_Yes." The one known as Carlisle developed a bright smile and looked directly at me, a chill ran up and down my spine like an ice cube attached to a string as he continued to speak. "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and this is my associate Mr. Marcus Caius. You'll have to excuse our lack of etiquette this evening sweet, Isabella. We were not expecting to literally run into anyone this late while we went for a midnight stroll. And most certainly not a young woman that should be at home and in bed right this moment."_

_His words were kind but his tone was more than commanding and he was very seriously telling me to high tale my bobby socks home, pronto._

"_It was nice meeting you. I should be going," I said as I started to head back towards the direction of my uncle's house._

"_Yes, Isabella. You do that. Go home and no more late night adventures for you. Listen to those who truly care about you." _

_Dr. Cullen spoke very clearly in his statement. But I didn't understand why he was talking to me this way. After everything I head from Rose I was even more confused and frazzled now._

"_Eddie didn't care about me," I said quietly as I ran toward the back door that I left unlocked for my quick reentry into the house. "What could that Dr. Cullen be talking about?"_

_Sleep was difficult to find. But crying was comfortable as I waited for the hours to pass so I could confront Eddie at school. I quickly wiped the interaction with Dr. Cullen and Mr. Caius out of my mind as I focused on what I needed to say to Edward Mason, my ex-boyfriend._

Back at the playground with Eddie.

Eddie wanted us to leave school grounds and head over to his house so we could talk further. I had to refuse. I was not going to become a juvenile delinquent just simply because he was one. And frankly I hadn't forgiven him, at least not completely. So getting into his car and leaving with him was just not an option I was willing to take.

"Come on, Doll. Let's get out of here. We'll go to my house and you can ask me anything."

We had walked towards the field house double doors where I stopped abruptly and turned to look at him.

"No, Eddie. I am not leaving school. But, you do need to tell me everything that is going on," I said in a tone that could be described only as demanding, which was very uncharacteristic of me.

"I can't tell you anything here."

"Really? It must be top secret," I said sardonically.

Eddie looked at me and raised an eyebrow. _Heck, my response even surprised me!_

I must look ridiculously petulant at this moment.

"Yes, Isabella it is. _Uncle Pete_ has got some pretty vicious goons that could be around any corner in any part of this town, including our school. And just so you have a little more knowledge, they want my head on a platter because of _you_."

"Why, because of _me_?" I was incredulous now. How dare he try and get me to feel sympathy for him.

Eddie leaned against the brick wall the lined the South side of the field house. He was the epitome of calm and cool just as he always had been in the past but somehow the beauty that he held like that of angel, was now more sinister and corrupted than I had seen.

"I guess I could go speak to Rose," I said defiantly. We hadn't yet discussed what Rose's punishment was for her being honest with me. I was going to demand she be let completely off the hook especially since she looked so dejected this morning and she was my friend. She had taken a chance by telling me the truth over people she considered her family because she knew it was the right thing to do.

Eddie looked at me and smirked. "Rose doesn't know as much as you think she does."

I through up my arms over my head dramatically, "Wonderful, she's as under-informed as me!"

The smirk transformed into a full blown smile that could have melted the ice burg that sank the Titanic.

My heartbeat must have increased at least 20 percent because I felt my body flush from stem to stern and butterflies in my stomach begin to flutter insistently.

_My goodness, I was getting disappointed in myself. Again! I am foolish lovesick girl. _

"Bella, it's better that way. The less people know about the logistics of a plan the more likely it will be to succeed."

"Eddie, please don't belittle me. Not anymore," I said. I actually had no idea what he was talking about, but he seemed to be condescending in the way he was speaking to me. So no matter how he made my heart ache, I was not going to fall into that insipid lovelorn girl I was, at least not so he could see.

Eddie pushed himself off the wall quickly and practically leaping at me. His hands on my biceps with gentle but sure pressure, we were looking directly into each others eyes and his were so full of conviction and gravity I knew I had to listen and stop being so petulant.

"I need you to come with me right now. I can show you what you need to know, Bella..." Eddie's eyes quickly shifted to look over my shoulder and stopped mid sentence what he was saying.

"Edward, you and Isabella need to come with us."

I recognized the voice as soon as the man started to speak.

Dr. Cullen the man from last night who had seemed to step out of thin air in front of me last night as I was running from Rose's cellar.

I turned my head to see I was correct. But he wasn't alone. Mrs. Mason was standing dutifully near Dr. Cullen, just a foot or so behind him and to his right, as if she were there as a witness not a perpetrator, which I knew she was.

I looked back at Eddie as he was nodding to Dr. Cullen's demand. I was not going back to school. That much was obvious. I couldn't comprehend if I was being kidnapped or if my feet were walking along side Eddie willingly, but I was beyond understanding my situation any longer. I was completely lost and there was no turning back.

As Eddie and I approached Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Mason the sound of the bell from inside the school sounded. Children began spilling into the playground we had just excited. I was quickly maneuvered into the back seat of the waiting black sedan with Eddie quickly at my side. His mother was treated very ladylike as Dr. Cullen opened the passenger side door and helped her get into her seat, as her black pencil skirt was obviously very tight.

Then I saw two more men standing at the entrance of the playground we had just left. Were these the "goons" Eddie had mentioned that worked for my uncle? Then suddenly Emmett and the other boys in the Devils were behind those men.

I looked at Eddie with pleading eyes. "What is happening?"

He simply put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me closer to his chest. I shouldn't have been comforted by this gesture but he made me feel safe.

Eddie and his mother were doing something to my uncle that I was still privy to, and Dr. Cullen was although a doctor a very unsavory man at least from my experience with him to this point.

But being near Eddie calmed my fears, like it always did. I was instantly transformed into feeling ravenous with primal hunger that I still completely completely confused me. He obviously felt it too as he looked in my eyes. His facial features seemed to get harder and his eyes so much darker as he took me into his consciousness.

I could hear the mumblings of a private conversation beginning between Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Masen as he drove us towards the county, where I assumed we were going to be going to Eddie's house.

I tried to focus on the conversation in the front seat but at the same time Eddie began whispering in my other ear about how he he would always take care of me which made my body react immediately.

His left hand which had been resting innocently on my right knee began slowly pushing up my thigh taking my loose poodle skirt move to expose the skin of my thigh.

"Your mother...," I breathed expectantly as I tried to muster the strength to stop his hand from rising any further.

"I love you, Isabella. Soon, I'll be your husband and no one can stop us from anything." He said seductively as his mouth began moving back up my neck to my ear.

_Wait, husband?_

The sensation between my legs made my brain stop functioning.

Eddie pulled his hand from under my skirt and helped me cover my legs as the car began to decelerate as we approached his house.

"When we get inside I want you two to go directly in the bomb shelter." Mrs. Masen said.

Dr. Cullen was walking around to open the car door again for her.

There was no response from Eddie to his mother's inquisition so I wasn't sure if I needed to answer her.

She then whipped her head around and yelled, "Edward Masen!"

"What?"

"Don't you take that tone with me young man. Somehow, even with all our careful planning _you_ got the precious prize just a tiny bit earlier then expected. So no mouth from you, Mister. Did you hear me?"

"Yes, Bella and I are going to the bomb shelter. Is there food and water down there?"

"No. I am going to have to go shopping for you two. But if the boys didn't fix those two brainless wonders at the school I won't be able leave. Maybe I can call Rose at the school and get her to do it."

Mrs. Masen began to nibble on her thumb nail like she had the other night. It was obviously a nervous habit. Then it struck me what was being said around me.

"Wait, what?" I demanded.

Mrs. Masen, Dr. Cullen, ignored me as Eddie began to pull me from the back seat and head into the back yard through the car port.

"Eddie! Please tell me what is going on," I begged as I made a futile attempt to try and stop Eddie from dragging me any further into his large and high fenced back yard towards the metal building that would obviously be housing the entryway to an underground bomb shelter.

"Bella, just come on we gotta get down there before any of the neighbors put two and three together, the nosy dumbasses." He ended his sentence in an almost inaudible mumble.

Although, everything had happened fast, I was putting things together slowly, like I always did whenever I was around Edward Masen. But it was becoming glaringly obvious that I had just been abducted and the worst part I had gone into the lions den willingly.

The tears that always came began as if on cue. Eddie knew me well enough that my crying was going to start and he pulled me closer making my shorter legs practically run along with his long lean ones.

"What is going to become of me?" I sobbed.

I was becoming quickly hysterical.

Eddie took a deep breath as he unlocked the door on the black metal outbuilding, he shook his head and then opened the door, but he kept his head down as he began to speak.

"Doll, you aren't going back. You are with me from here on out. Whether you want it or not really makes no difference. I can just hope that you still want me the way you used to before this ball started picking up speed."

"No! Wait!" I screamed. I looked at Eddie and he finally looked at me. His eyes went wide as he took in something behind me. In a split second I felt some kind of small metal cover that was placed over my mouth and the strong smell of ether enter my senses. The instant influx of nausea hit me just as it had when I had my tonsils taken out when I was ten and I was put under with ether for the surgery.

My mother had told me right before I went under the anesthetic I was being punished by God for being a _bad girl_.

I felt my arms begin to flail as I grabbed for Eddie. His eyes large as he held onto my waist with one arm and the other around my neck.

I couldn't believe that I was not only kidnapped but I was being knocked out by the boy that I truly did love while it was obvious that his mother and her friend the doctor were the ones actually doing the abduction.

I started to feel my body slip down and Eddie tightened his grip.

The mask was removed as I closed my eyes and Eddie picked me up as if I were a bride on her wedding night and then I felt him turn and another door was creaked open.

I could still eveything.

I heard Mrs. Masen speak directly behind Eddie as I was being carried down some stairs but I was hard pressed to not be able to open my eyes as I began to slip out of what felt like sleep overtaking me.

"Well Carlisle all I can say is why couldn't she have just been plain Jane with a slightly nasty disposition instead of a cross between a young Vivian Leigh and Elizabeth Taylor with the damn personality of Sandra Dee!" Mrs. Masen complained which got a hearty guffaw from Dr. Cullen before his verbal response.

"Because of nature, Elizabeth. She is more like her mother than anyone could have ever known."

"Please Mother!" Eddie pleaded with his voice, "I don't know how she will forgive me now.

"Bella will, Edward. Lord, no matter how angry she is when she wakes up, just bat those green eyes and she'll melt." Mrs. Masen scoffed and then began to whisper, "But she better be a hell of a lot smarter than her _real_ mother was. " Then just as the visual darkness had taken over I could no longer hear or feel anyone around me.

I was gone.

**AN- Holy CRAP! That was a blast to write! :-P**

**Alright, a little history for you, the 1950's were still a very barbaric time for medicine. The drug that was used to knock Bella out was "ether". That stuff was nasty! And it sometimes wore off before a surgery was over so people would start to wake up and have to be hit with it again so they got to be nauseous while they were on the operating table...wow what a blast huh? Take a peak at the movie Cider House Rules for what ether does to folks, or hey, read the book, by John Irving...it's incredible! Bomb shelters? Yeah, those are self explanatory, right? Paranoia was huge.**

**Anyhoo, what did you think of this chappy? We are kicking the mystery of Eddie and Mother Masen out the window...or are we? I actually don't have a "we" here, unless you count the cat but she is no help at all! **

**Poor Bella just got herself into a heap o' trouble. Please lemme know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I still don't own it, yada yada yada.**

**Chapter has been par-oozed and approved by the great and powerful Mynxi. So thanks, Baby-doll.**

Chapter 11

_Phoenix, Arizona, November 7, 1941 ~~ One month before the attack on Pearl Harbor_

My father was always leaving on business trips, but they only lasted for a couple weeks. But once the wars started, he was gone for years at a time. He left me alone with a woman who barely contained her contempt at my existence.

I had always known that something about me and my family was different.

My mother was always stand offish with me. It was different than the way their neighbors would act with their children. Their mothers seemed to love them.

My mother never hugged me. She rarely even touched me unless it was to physically correct something I had done wrong.

She didn't play with me. She barely acknowledged me unless it was to scold or punish.

I was six years old the day I heard the truth. But to a child it just meant I wasn't wanted by my mother. Obviously the woman was merely acting as my mother.

"Isabella, can you please just behave? Stop fidgeting so much," my mother said in exasperation. She physically forced my two small hands into each other and sat them with a slight force onto my lap before looking away from me completely.

We sat on the bench outside the train station waiting for my father. Although Thanksgiving was right around the corner my mother never seemed to enjoy the holidays the way the other mothers did in our neighborhood.

Before my father went on his last business trip he asked if she wanted to go back to Washington for the holiday. She had told him there was no point since the Devil was already at their doorstep.

My father left the house that night and not returned until late smelling of something I couldn't pinpoint. He stopped by my room and whispered into my lowly lit room that he was sorry for leaving me with a woman who had no right to ever be a mother. I pretended to stay asleep. But I understood even at that young age, that my mother didn't love me.

As I looked around watching some of the other mothers with their children, I began to kick my short legs back and forth. I loved the way swings felt like freedom when I was at school or when my father would take me to the park. Swinging my legs gave me a slight sensation of that while I sat on the bench.

The park my father would take me to was right across the street.

I wanted to go there so badly. To run to the swings and feel that tickling in my tummy when I would throw my head back and push my legs in and out to make myself go higher and higher.

The other children were playing.

They were squealing and laughing.

Their mothers were talking to one another or even pushing their children on the swings.

I didn't bother to ask my mother if I could go play. If she would have said anything to me it would have been to tell me "ladies don't act like that" but most likely she would have just ignored me, and continuing to watch the train tracks.

My legs swinging and my fidgeting hands were getting on my mother's nerves again as she grabbed my small upper arm and dug her nails into the flesh through my white blouse's eyelet sleeve. My head whipped around to look at my mother but her expression was so hate filled I was immediately frightened and looked down toward the ground. I ceased my movements and focused on my Mary Jane shoes, tears pooling in my eyes.

"Renee, let her be." I heard my father say from the distance. Her hand immediately released my arm but I didn't dare move, even to grab my arm in support.

"Charles!" She was surprised by his arrival and most likely by being caught hurting me.

"I don't want you hurting Bella. She's just a child."

My father came to stand in front of me; he picked me up under my arms and pulled me up to his chest. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and bending my legs I was able to cling to him at the waist as well.

"I don't really think babying her is going to do any..."

"I don't care, Renee. She is just a little girl. She is completely alone in the world. I don't know how you can claim to be a Christian. Bella is a little angel."

My father walked to his car that my mother had driven us to the train station in. We had awaited my his arrival from Flagstaff, he had gone there for a week to work.

"A dark angel possibly. We have had nothing but bad luck since you took in your brother's bas..."

Although they were speaking in lowered voices. I could hear them. Now, in my subconscious I understood all of their words, all of the implications. _Everything_.

"Stop it! I will not allow you to talk about her like this. She is my flesh and blood."

My father tightened his grip around me. I wanted to climb inside of him.

"Peter has completed law school and he and Charlotte are married now. Why can't we ship Isabella back to them?"

"My God, have you no shame at all. We took her and promised to raise her as our own. You wanted this when she was a baby."

"Well, I had no idea what an obstinate and ill behaved child she would become."

"She's hardly ill behaved, Renee. She is a quiet, sweet, good, little girl. She doesn't give me a lick of trouble..."

"Why would she, you give her everything she could want. You spoil _her_, Charles. We mustn't spare the rod."

"My God you are a truly cruel woman."

"I will not be spoken to like that Charles Swan!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that it was God's will that she be protected from the life she would have had in Washington? Her mother couldn't care for her properly..."

"More likely wouldn't, the whore."

My father took a deep breath and I watched him shake his head as he obviously admitted defeat.

Darkness took back over.

There was a thirst claiming my throat and tongue that was causing me extreme discomfort.

My heart began to beat wildly, I could feel my head pounding as quickly as my heart.

My head, my throat, my body. It all hurt in one way or another. I could feel a warm hand against my forehead that became a feather light caress as it moved over the curves of my face.

Finally I could smell something other than ether. The retched alcohol smell was diluting in the air and I could start to smell the distinct scent of _him_.

I wanted to open my eyes. But my eyelids felt like they were glued shut.

A finger was being run across my lower lip.

Then I heard his beautiful baritone speaking softly.

"I am so sorry my beautiful girl. I hope you can forgive me."

_Forgive?_

_Why would I have to forgive him? I loved him. He loved me._

_Oh wait! _

_I was starting to remember. Eddie's face at the door to a shed._ _Eddie's shocked expression as someone __put that horrible ether mask against my face._

Eddie. Edward Anthony Masen.

The boy I loved.

The boy who had wrecked me beyond recognition wanted forgiveness.

No.

No.

"No!"

My eyes opened and I was able to sit up quickly and move away from Eddie.

He was looking at me with shocked eyes and a pleading expression.

"Bella?"

I didn't know where I was going. I couldn't take my eyes off Eddie as I backed away.

"Please, Beautiful. Don't be scared of me."

_Scared! _ How could I _not_ be scared of him? I remembered that I had left the school with Eddie. I remembered that he kissed me in the car with his mother and Dr. Cullen in the front of the car.

All of it I had done. But _he_ allowed them to drug me! How could I trust him again? How could I not be afraid of him?

"Ha!"

We both stopped in our tracks by my response.

"Please?" Eddie raised his hands in front of him holding his palms up as if in defeat and powerlessness.

I stared at him, my eyes quickly adjusted to the light where we were.

The room was lit just barely by a couple of harsh amber overhead lights. The light was causing Eddie's eyes to look like a dark yellowish brown. It was odd suddenly to look at him.

The walls were dark, the floor was uneven, and there was only a bed and a couple chairs near a small table in this one room. There were bottles of soda pop and a box of saltine crackers on the table. Eddie's leather jacket that he had been wearing was laid on the back of one of the chairs with my wool sweater folded on top of it.

I realized my arms were bare in my white button up shell blouse. My skirt was still on but my socks and shoes had also been removed. For a moment I felt cared for. Eddie had tried to make me feel comfortable while I was unconscious.

Yes. I. Was. Unconscious.

My anger bubbled back up to the surface as I thought again about how he and his mother and now that Dr. Cullen thought they could lay their hands on me. _Take me away from my life?_ How dare them!

Even if my dream was a memory. No one should take me for granted!

"Bella, I don't know what you are talking about? What dream?"

I had said all of that out loud?

"How could you do this Eddie? Kidnap me!"

"You weren't kidnapped Bella..."

"Dr. Cullen put that horrible mask on me and you carried me down here! I remember that. I heard your mother say something about my "real" mother!" I took a quick shallow breath and then continued my tirade.

"You and your mother, you think you can ruin my uncle. What could he possibly have done to you? What did I do?"

"He's not your uncle, Bella!" Eddie put his hand in his hair and ran it through quickly. He never took his eyes off mine.

I waited.

Eddie finally decided to give me some answers. He sat down on a chair and crossed one leg over the other. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "He's your father."

"You are a liar!" I screamed.

"No, he's _your_ father. Carlisle was the doctor that your real mother delivered you with. Bella..."

I cut him off by running toward the door.

Eddie was on my back speaking directly into my ear as he held me tightly around my waist.

"Bella, listen to me. Jesus, Doll! You wanted answers. We have all the time in the world. No one is going to bother us down here. I won't hurt you..."

I pushed my shoulders back so I could move Eddie off of me.

"You won't hurt me? That's a laugh. You bring me here, tell me your going to take care of me but I can't leave, you want me to be your wife, I can't go back to school, your mother is insane..."

It was his turn to cut me off, as he grabbed me from behind and swiftly put me in the chair that was covered by his leather jacket.

"We are here so you can't get hurt."

"I am physically being kept in a bomb shelter against my will so I can't get hurt?"

Eddie shook his head and squatted down in front of me. His hands went directly to my knees and he looked into my eyes.

"The story is you and me ran off and eloped. This was going to get your _uncle_ focused on something other than the club for a little while..."

"Oh yes, your mother's brothel! That's right I completely forgot about that hideous place!"

"It isn't a _brothel_, Bella. It's just a club. Your _daddy_ liked to go there a lot when your mother was working there."

I went from angry and petulant, to furious.

"How dare you!" I screamed, trying to stand again.

"No, dammit. I didn't mean to say that. I know you are just getting all of this information, and you are stressed out and hurt, and I don't want to hurt you anymore, Beautiful. You mean everything to me."

"Then why did you let that Cullen man drug me? I was coming with you. I wanted to be with _you_, Eddie!"

"Jesus, Bella. I'm so sorry. He thought you were going to start panicking and we were running out of time. He shouldn't have done that."

I pushed my head back until it hit the wall behind me. The tears started streaming down my cheeks. Everything was happening too fast. The answers I had been begging for for so long had nothing to do with who my biological parents are. These were not supposed to be the answers I needed. Why couldn't it all go back to being Eddie and me? Simple. Did he love me? That was all I wanted to know then. Less than twenty four hours ago that was the only answer I wanted. I wanted _him_, and now my world was being opened up and ripped apart by the one I wanted nothing but love from.

"I don't understand, Eddie. Why is this happening? Why do you know?"

I barely recognized my own voice as I plead my case to ceiling.

Eddie pushed my legs apart wrapping his hands and arms around me, and slowly brought my body towards him and off the chair. In a second I was sobbing uncontrollably onto his chest, while he held me tight.

He began to rock me gently kissing the top of my head as I cried.

"I won't keep anything from you anymore, Bella. I promise," Eddie whispered. "I will tell you everything."

I nodded into his chest and raised my head. I couldn't imagine what a mess I must have looked like. But Eddie looked at me with all the adoration I felt for him. His eyes focused on all the pieces of my face. He looked from eyes to my lips to my cheeks and back to my eyes again. He ran his fingers through my hair, as his palms pushed the sweat from my forehead that was forming. I leaned into his hand as it ran down to cup my cheek.

Safety. Loved.

"Bella," he whispered.

I sniffled and then grabbed the back of his hand within mine.

Minutes, hours, days could have passed as we sat together. I had never felt truly loved since I was a child in my father's arms. The man who I thought was my father. Before he started running away to fight in wars just to get away from a woman whose hate for me ruined their marriage.

I took a deep breath and Eddie's lips curled into a slight grin before he leaned in and kissed my lips chastely.

"Okay, tell me. Tell me everything," I said quietly.

**AN- Another update? I am so dang proud of myself I can't see straight. What? You guys are mad about something? What? Oh...the semi cliffy? Well, I gotta tell you the responses to the last chapter were pretty interesting. So I figured I needed to give you a little more info about what was up in the bomb shelter and why they are there. It's a little dramatic but Uncle Pete/Daddy is kinda tricky. **


	12. Chapter 12 Secrets Come Into the Light

**Disclaimer: Still don't own em'.**

**Mynxi did the proofing and she likes Eddie...it's _so _weird. Heavyinfinity has promised NOT to yell at me no matter what happens in this chapter!**

**Explanation- I feel like I need to explain some of Bella's dependency issues because of several reviews I got last chapter. Yes, she is emotionally weak. But as you can see through the memories of her formative years she was neglected emotionally, and when she wasn't being ignored she was verbally and psychologically abused by Renee. These two aspects for any child will either make for a very withdrawn and possibly anti social personality, or it will lead to someone very needy and desperate for affection. Her father, Charlie, effectively abandoned her with a demented mother so she had no proper influence of a male in her life either. I just want you guys to keep these things in mind as you read the fic. As for Eddie, well let's remember that he hasn't had the most effective parenting either, no father figure other than a drunk uncle and a mother who was a workaholic so she could support him and his cousin, and he is a nineteen year old boy who has a girlfriend who is completely devoted to him. Damn can you blame the boy? He hit the mother load. lol**

**All the awesomeness of the reviews for the last two chapters made my heart swell so much I had to loosen my bra. So thanks! Now on to some secrets revealed...**

Chapter 12  - _Secrets Come into the Light_

Eddie held my head against his chest until I finally started to calm down.

My breathing starting to regulate but my head was hurting from the onslaught of tears that had finally dried up.

My fears were subsiding but I was still confused and hurt.

"You okay, Doll," he asked, resting his chin on the top of my head.

I nodded. "I think so. I just want to know everything."

"You wanna have a soda or something first?"

I nodded again. Eddie helped me off his lap and back onto the cot. He walked over to the table and opened on of the soda pop bottles with his Swiss army knife he had in the back pocket of his jeans. He walked back over to me and with a sweet grin, he handed me the beverage.

"My mom needs to tell you the specifics of your mother. But I can tell you about your dad and how he ended up giving you to your uncle in Phoenix."

I nodded at him.

I took a small sip of the soda as my nerves began to climb up again.

I didn't want to keep crying but I was frightened to hear this. Everything about my life had been a lie. All the foundation of my family and my history was a fabrication. My stomach was clenched tightly. I tried to take a deep breath but it sounded more like a shaky intake of breath and the liquid from the bottle caught in my throat. I began to cough a little so Eddie sat beside me and placed his hand on my back. He patted lightly until I was able to catch my breath and then began slowly caressing my back with his fingers.

Just as I started to relax into Eddie's gentle touch the door to the bomb shelter opened and a new light shined into the small space where we were.

"It's just my mom." I instantly tensed at his words. Eddie could feel my discomfort and leaned into my side and began whispering into my ear. "She won't hurt you, Bella. Nobody wants to hurt you, Beautiful."

I turned to look into his eyes. Those beautiful green orbs were the gateway to his soul.

I believed him. I believed _in_ him.

Whether or not I should, I did.

Eddie is all I had. The boy that introduced me to a whole new world that terrified and excited me. He taught me what it was to feel. It was like I was asleep before Eddie Masen came into my life like a tornado. He swirled around me and what was left was havoc and destruction. But maybe that was what my life needed. It had all been an illusion before him. The pretty picture of perfection. My family was like the back of a book cover. Just a synopsis of the story, a mere summary, but the actual story was so full of twists and turns it would make one's head dizzy.

Mrs. Masen came into view after the door closed behind her with a thunderous thud. There were three steps that she leisurely descended. She was once again wearing a tight black pencil skirt and white blouse along with her nylons and a pair of black sling back pumps that made her tiny form look almost statuesque.

"Ah, _Bella_. I'm so glad you're awake. I think Carlisle really needs to make amends for that little stunt with the ether. I doubt very much that you were about to run away, at least not from how cozy you and Edward look seated together on that _bed_." Eddie's mother had a snotty intonation which wasn't sitting well with me. Luckily, it didn't seem to please Eddie too much either.

"You know what, Mother. Lay off!" he growled at her. "She's got a terrible headache and all this crap thrown at her in a shit storm of information. Now we have to keep her locked away while this clusterfuck gets sorted out in town. Just lay off!"

Mrs. Masen's eyes began to look like a crystal that forms in the caves of Arizona. Her amazing emerald eyes looked like they were glittering in either challenge or pride. I couldn't tell which until she smiled at her son warmly and without a hint a sarcasm touching her features.

"Well son, I didn't realize I was laying_ into _her. The coast is clear. I thought the two of you might be hungry and I wanted to let you know that it is dark out now and I have the front of the house completely sealed up. You two can come into the main house and have some supper. I think Isabella might like a nice hot bath."

I was confused as to why Mrs. Masen was being nice to me now.

Eddie sighed and then looked down at me. "Are you hungry?"

"So we don't have to stay in here?" I asked.

"Lord no! We knew the Mayor would be looking here for you and no one is aware of the bomb shelter," Mrs. Masen started to say, before she looked at Eddie with a strange expression. "Haven't you told her anything yet?"

"No, not really. She just woke up about an hour ago and then she became really upset," Eddie spoke, sadness lacing his words.

Mrs. Masen looked at me again, "Do you have any idea about your uncle?"

"Eddie told me he isn't my uncle, but my father," My voice started to shake again.

"Bella?" Mrs. Masen's voice was suddenly very gentle and quiet. I had been looking at my hands that were in my lap when I unconsciously looked at her. "You look like her. Your mother. Both of you have those big brown eyes and a pretty face. Your hair is just a bit darker shade of brown. Hers was more of a honey brown, while your hair is such a lovely chestnut."

Mrs. Masen whispered something that I couldn't quite make out. But it sounded like Essie or Jesse.

"You knew her?"

"Yes, she was one of my closest friends."

"Have you always known about me?"

My heartbeat was accelerating and I was beginning to perspire.

"I was with her when she discovered she was pregnant with you. I was with her when you were born. She and I used to share babysitting duties with you and my boys."

Mrs. Masen was avoiding the most important thing.

"What happened to her?"

_What happened to me?_

"You both disappeared three days before your first birthday. I came home to a house with the front door kicked in, with two terrified little boys crying because a bad man came in and took their _Essie_." Her voice cracked and a tear ran down her cheek. I was relieved to see an actual emotion from Eddie's mother, I had begun to think she was made of wax.

I took a deep breath. "Did Aunt Charlotte know about me? Mr. Caius? Who is he?"

"He's the owner of Twilight. He was Esme's boss too. And no, Char doesn't know about your father. She wasn't with him until after he finished law school."

"My mother worked at_ that_ bar? Was she a ... a dancer?"

How mortifying, my mother was one of those women!

"No, Esme and I cleaned the place. She wasn't a burlesque dancer, Bella." Mrs. Masen must have read my mind.

"Her name is Esme?" I asked quietly. My voice betraying my emotion.

Mrs. Masen nodded, "Esme Platt. She was eighteen when she found out she was pregnant with you. She was a couple years younger than me in school. But she came to work for Marcus because he always had a soft spot for girls in trouble," Mrs. Masen shook her head and grinned. "He thinks he's a hero because he let's down trodden girl's clean commodes."

Eddie still sat close to me rubbing soothing circles on my back while his mother continued.

"Esme was an unmarried woman and she had kept your birth a secret, hell, your very existence a secret. She was terrified of the ... _your_ father. You see, Peter had a bit of a reputation as a bully. Although, he doesn't look like he can hurt a fly, he sure can mess up a lady's face."

"He hurt her?" It broke my heart hearing that my mother had gone through so much when she was my age. "But, did she love him?"

_Could there be any redeemable attribute to how I came to be?_

"No. He took advantage of her after their high school prom. He wasn't even her date to the damn dance," Mrs. Masen said incredulously, then she began to look at me very intensely. "As sweet and as innocent as you are it is nothing in comparison to Esme. My lord, that poor girl thought she couldn't be pregnant because she didn't kiss him. Poor sweet Esme." Mrs. Masen's voice trailed off.

Bile began to rise in the back of my throat.

I needed to get some fresh air. I was going to be sick.

I stood up quickly and made my way to the steps, stumbling along the way. Eddie was behind me instantly helping out the door of the bomb shelter.

The cool breeze hit me like a cleansing wash rag against my face. I closed my eyes and took a couple deep breaths. Eddie had his arm around my waist, he was the only reason I was still upright.

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw that the night sky was clear and beautiful; a rare thing in the Upper Peninsula.

Eddie moved his arm when he could tell I was able to stand on my own and simply took my hand. I looked at him and gave a look of thanks, I hoped he understood what I was relaying in that look. Without him, I would be on the ground letting the world continue to swallow me up. He really did give me strength.

As we walked out of the darkness of his mother's backyard and into the house I was met with the blue eyes of the man whose presence still made no sense to me.

_Dr. Cullen._

"Isabella. How are you feeling?"

"She'll be fine, Carlisle. No thanks to you and your _quick_ thinking." Eddie was beyond angry.

"Now now, Edward Masen, Junior. Carlisle needs to explain himself to Bella."

Dr. Cullen took a deep breath and then went to pull out a chair for me and then for Mrs. Masen at the small kitchen table. I was sitting across from Mrs. Masen which still made me uncomfortable. She still hadn't explained everything to me about my mother. I knew that I needed to keep close to her now. She was literally the only link I had to the woman who had disappeared when I went to live with my "uncle and aunt" in Arizona.

"Isabella. I do apologize for my brash behavior earlier. I wasn't sure if the boys had been able to take care of Peter's henchmen, or if they had followed us. I honestly didn't mean to scare you or hurt you..."

"Why did you even bring that poison?" Eddie asked disgustedly as he filled up several bowls of what smelled like beef stew. I didn't think I could eat anything after what I heard tonight. My life was in shambles.

"Ah, Eddie, I thought I would have to use it on them not Bella!"

"Yeah well, some CIA agent you'd make." Eddie was being terribly sarcastic. It was obvious that he and Dr. Cullen had a good relationship, leaving me still the odd man out. "Here, Doll. You want a glass of water?" Eddie was making a diligent effort to make me feel comfortable in this unbelievably bizarre situation. I nodded knowing that was the only item on the table I was going to make any effort putting to my mouth.

"Bella, honey you should eat." Mrs. Masen said, after seeing me just stare at the bowl and it's contents.

_Honey!_ Was she trying to make a joke? This woman had acted like I was a personal affront to her since the moment I met her. How could she now act like I was like a daughter to her?

"Are you kidding me?" I couldn't believe that it was my voice that I heard. All eyes went directly to me. I simply stared at Mrs. Masen.

"Bella?" She sounded alarmed.

I stood up from the table and glared at her.

"Now that I know about my mother suddenly I am not the enemy anymore?"

"You were never the enemy, Isabella. You, Edward, and Emmett used to play together. Edward wanted to marry you when you were a baby. You think I didn't want to tell you? I wasn't even sure that you were Esme's! What if we were wrong? What if we were right and you wanted to stay with that bastard!"

"Why should I believe you? Why should I believe any of this? I barely know you, and in that time that I have known you, have not treated me like anything except a pawn in some chess game with my uncle. Or father, or whatever Peter Swan is!"

I stood up and backed away from the table. I still wanted answers, this was not the time to pretend we were a happy family having dinner.

"You said something about knowing me when I was a baby?"

Mrs. Masen put her spoon down as if she had realized she was still holding it.

"I did. Like I said, Esme and I used to share babysitting duty. We shared a small house together that our boss owned."

"So I've been around you, around Eddie before?" Mrs. Cullen nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek. I couldn't deal with her emotions right now. "Where is my mother?"

"She's dead, Bella." Dr. Cullen spoke up and looked at me solemnly. "That is where I come in. When she came into the emergency room the first time, is when I met her."

Tears started streaming down my cheeks. My mother had been hurt so much. These people in this room were the ones that cared for her? How is that even possible? I couldn't stop my brain from asking all of these questions.

"First time?" I practically screamed at him.

"Yes, I was the emergency room physician at Mercy General in Seattle. Esme was brought in with a severe laceration on her forehead and a broken leg. You were with her, crying. Peter was walking behind the gurney holding you. It was the saddest scene I had ever witnessed. A broken woman, a small child desperately trying to get to her mother, and the man looking like a cold blooded animal keeping the two of you apart.

"I treated Esme, but I had to have Peter physically removed from the exam room so I could speak to her. All she cared about was you. She simply kept asking me if you were hurt. So I asked for the baby, er, _you,_ and examined you as well. You were fine, untouched. _Healthy_. But as soon as you saw your mother again, you began to cry until I put you in Esme's arms. Instantly comforted with the two of you together, I knew he had hurt her."

Dr. Cullen took a long deep breath before he continued.

"She refused to let me call the police. Even when I suggested that he could very easily go after her child. _You_. She was terrified but she said she had to go. That he would kill her otherwise. I had no choice but to let you both leave with him. It was out of my hands. But, you must know I was distraught, and I looked through the file to find out where you and your mother lived. I figured I would stop by there on my way home to check on you both. The address was an empty lot on the South side of the Marina."

I decided to sit back down this story was not over yet.

"I attempted to find you both on my own and when that failed I went to the police. They were less than helpful which I knew they would be. That was why I didn't go there in the first place. According to your father, Esme was his _wife_. Times were different then, Bella. Women still were treated like second class citizens."

Dr. Cullen put his head in his hands and leaned forward. Mrs. Masen put her hand on his back and patted him gently for comfort. I realized that Eddie was doing the same for me in the moment.

Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Masen were in love. They may not have known it yet. But they were.

After a few minutes, Dr. Cullen looked back up at me and began to speak with a shaky voice again.

He had tears in his eyes.

"Like I said, it wasn't the only time she came in. But the next time she was brought into the emergency room, Esme was completely broken. She had attempted suicide. She had thrown herself off a cliff outside of the city," his voice broke, but he began to speak quicker as if he needed to get the words out before he lost his nerve.

"I asked her where you were. When she began to cry it was absolutely heartbreaking. She told me that Peter had _killed_ you." Dr. Cullen looked heartbroken. "He had taken you and just left that morning. Apparently, he had left Esme just to panic in the small apartment he was keeping the two of you in. When he came back several hours later you weren't with him. Oh my. Esme was desperate to get to you! Peter told her he had drowned you at the park. He just didn't want to deal with a child anymore because he needed to get ready for law school. Apparently you were a distraction to Esme when he wanted her to act like a wife. He told her she could have more children."

"Never mind, that the bastard never married her and just used her like a mule," Mrs. Masen scoffed. The look on her face was pure disgust.

"She died soon after telling me that. Esme killed herself because she couldn't bear the thought of not having you with her. She loved you so much, Bella."

I was shaking and began to wail into my hands. I couldn't stop crying. Eddie was holding me tight like he had while we were in the bomb shelter.

Finally, after a few minutes I needed more, more of my questions answered.

"Did you call the police?" I asked hysteria lacing my voice.

"Yes, oh yes, Bella. I called the police immediately and begged them to start searching for you! There was nothing. No sign of you,_ obviously_. And since there was no record of your birth. They just said Esme was a delusional woman who told a ridiculous and fabricated story to a lovelorn young doctor before she succumbed to her self-inflicted injuries."

Dr. Cullen had reached for my hand and was holding it tightly over the top of the table. I hadn't even realized he was touching me.

"There was no record of my birth?"

"No, I helped Esme deliver you at home. She really did try to keep you a secret from Peter. She never wanted him to find out about you. She must have known what he would do. She just never told me everything. We could have told Marcus back then. Just so you know, the name she gave you at birth was Jessica Marie Platt," Mrs. Masen said sadly.

I could see now why they felt like keeping so many of these things a secret. The name my mother gave me was Jessica.

We all sat quietly for a few moments while I digested all of this information. Eddie was still sweetly rubbing circles on my back, and Dr. Cullen had yet to give me back my hand. But it was Mrs. Masen who I was looking at. She had known my mother. She had known me as a child. She was the one I needed to be close to because it was her that my mother had trusted.

Mrs. Masen was looking at me with such kindness now.

"How did you find out about one another? How did you put the whole story together?" I asked.

"Now, that is where Marcus Caius comes in." Mrs. Masen said a glint of satisfaction in her eyes.

**AN- Well good golly Miss Molly! That chapter was just chuck full of information wasn't it? After eleven chapters of confusion, I thought you and Bella should get it in one huge dose. Was that okay? They couldn't just spring all this info on the poor girl when she showed up in town. They weren't even sure Bella was Esme's daughter. So they played it cool, at least until Eddie fell in love with her. Then all bets were off for their little plan. Lemme know whatcha think, mkay sugar lumps?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I don't own it, but I did just buy a great new pair of boots. Oh, they are so pretty!**

**Mynxi beta'd. Thanks bb. Twilighted Beta devilsangel**

**AN- Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. It was just full of answers, which leads to more questions, yeah, I know. But like I told several of you, the kitchen table at my house was a confessional of sorts and the secrets were just dying -to come out. I hope you guys now know why you were kept in the dark, it was so fun to see all your faces...wait! What?**

Chapter 13

The warm soapy water should have been soothing against my skin. But it almost felt like baptismal into the depths of Hell.

My head was spinning.

My brain was on overload and my entire body was fighting against itself.

I had wanted answers. Heck, I demanded them! Now, I wish I could turn back time because the answers that I sought, simply devastated me now that I had them.

My mother was not my mother, nor was my father. Charles and Renee were my uncle and aunt. They had raised me as their own, but my true father, the man I had been made to believe was my uncle, was not only my father but the man who signed the death warrant of my mother. A woman I had absolutely no memory of, but who loved me. Out of the lot of them, she was the only one that had truly loved me, and from what Dr. Cullen said, I adored my mother like any baby would have.

My feelings of solitude and loneliness were real, they weren't figments of a child's imagination. I had been left alone in a world that didn't want me.

When Mrs. Masen suggested how she and Dr. Cullen came to know one another I began to shake uncontrollably.

I simply couldn't hear anymore.

Eddie put his arm protectively around me, as my convulsions began to strike me harder.

Dr. Cullen felt that I had been given a lot of information and should let myself digest what I had heard. Eddie's mother agreed and suggested I take a hot bath.

Finally, Eddie helped me from the table and led me to the bathroom. He kissed me gently on my forehead before telling me he would meet me in the living room after I finished my bath.

I tried to smile at him, but thankfully his eyes were full of understanding, and I could tell he didn't expect anything of me.

Mrs. Masen set up the bathroom for a bubble bath that smelled of berries and lent me a white nightgown that went to the floor in length but was fitted at the bust. I wasn't sure it would fit me when she handed it to me before I stepped out of my school clothes, but I didn't want to complain. I just wanted to wash my skin hoping that it would help save my soul.

I was letting the water soak around me but I was not able to relax yet.

"Bella?"

"Yes," I answered, when Mrs. Masen asked after me in a small concerned voice at the bathroom door.

"May I come in?"

I sat up a little, pulling the shower curtain to obscure my nudity, and answered. "Yes, ma'am."

Mrs. Masen came in, looking around tentatively. She smiled sweetly when she saw me staring, "I brought you the robe for the gown. I noticed you have a much better figure than I do."

It was a compliment, but it made me blush uncontrollably.

The fullness of my bust line had always been something I tried to obscure from the view of others. Once I had developed breasts, which felt like it was over night, it became a constant source of humiliating mocking by my moth... _Renee._

"Oh, now there is no reason to be embarrassed, Sweetie. I know a number of ladies who stuff tissue in their brassiere cups to get that look." She smiled gently at me. We watched one another for a few minutes and finally she cocked her head to the side and her eyes widened as if she realized something profound.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before. You are the spitting image of Esme. Seeing you now, you look exactly like she did at seventeen, so innocent. She was terrified and so confused. Just as you are. It is so unfair that you didn't know her. She loved you, Isabella. She loved you from the moment she felt you kick for the first time in her womb."

I let out a noise that didn't sound human and leaned forward bringing my knees to my chest.

Mrs. Masen hand was against my wet skin rubbing small soothing circles there.

"I'm so sorry, Honey. It was just so amazing. How much you look like her."

I nodded my understanding. The fact that I had my mother's looks was actually becoming comforting in this bizarre situation.

The empty sickening feeling that started in my stomach and only seemed to be growing, was also leading to emotions I was not familiar with, and also outbursts that were very uncharacteristic of me.

"Mrs. Masen, I'm so confused right now. There is nothing that makes any sense. My parents... my family! Now my mother, my _real_ mother!"

I knew that my words were mere ramblings since even inside my head, nothing made any sense either.

Mrs. Masen suddenly knelt down beside the bathtub, she reached around me to a small yellow wash cloth that was hanging on the faucet. She dunked it a couple times before squeezing some of the excess water out, and then she began to gently run it across the skin of my back.

I leaned forward more bringing my legs up and hugging them to my chest while I wrapped my arms around my limbs.

The sensation from the contact was overwhelming to my emotions and once again I succumbed to my traitorous tears.

"You know Bella, I would love it if you called me Liz. Mrs. Masen was my mother-in-law and frankly she bugged me. I am a little shorter and a little nicer, that is what I like to say," she giggled lightly and then continued, "Well, maybe not nicer. I wasn't very nice to you before. There were so many things going on. I didn't know at the time who you were. I mean you could have very well been Charles and Renee's daughter, the Mayor's real niece."

She lowered the wash cloth to moisten it again, this time she ran it along my bare shoulders. I relaxed into her touch if only a little.

"Not that that information gave me any excuse to be nasty to you. So, that is something I need to apologize to you for, I was mostly just so surprised that Edward was so smitten with you. He has never fallen so hard for a girl. And frankly the behavior I exhibited was mostly a mother feeling the loss of her son, to love."

Her gentle touch continued as her words began to bring me comfort. It felt like for the first time in my life I was being cared for by a mother.

"You, Bella, have been an amazing influence on Edward. My son has changed since meeting you."

I turned my head slightly to look at Mrs. Masen, Liz, with a quizzical look. My brow and lips must have said everything my brain was asking, as she smiled coyly at me.

"Now, now, don't look at me like that. I can admit when I'm wrong. I can even do it out loud."

"I know I shouldn't. But I love him," I said quietly.

"Why shouldn't you love him?"

"Everything about this, about us is based on lies."

Liz took a deep breath and lowered the washcloth again. She wrung it out more than the other times and brought the cloth to my face and began wiping it softly along tear trails on my cheeks.

"I disagree. The only truth about this entire thing is how the two of you feel about one another. The love you have for him and he for you, is above all of this." She went from her kneeling position to a seated one beside the tub and gave me a very determined look before she continued. "He became very disagreeable to live with once he fell for you. All of a sudden everything Carlisle and I were asking for was just too much. The situation, the reasons, none of it mattered to him anymore, everything became about protecting you. And we weren't even completely sure, who _you_ were then."

"He did?" I was shocked. Eddie loved me?

"My son isn't a roses and candy kind of boy. He never was. Neither was his father. But, I can tell you he went to sleep one night completely frustrated by you, angry at Carlisle and me, and beyond disgusted with his friends. He woke up the next morning altogether transformed. Nothing I could say would sway him. You were the _one_." Liz feigned a dramatic voice.

I smiled.

"Eddie sometimes talks about marriage," I said quietly.

"Oh, he has to me as well. He asked me if you and he would still be able to attend school if you got married before the two of you graduated. Just for the record, you can."

"I'm not really sure what to say about all of this," I said.

"Why must you say anything? Bella, your very existence is a blessing. You and my son falling in love is just icing on bitter cake batter that has suddenly began baking into the sweetness of angel food. But the champagne and caviar, will be making the Mayor pay for what he's done to you and Esme. Right now, you and Edward have some time to just be together. The entire town thinks the two of you have run off and eloped."

I remembered Eddie saying something about that earlier.

"Why?"

"Many reasons. For fun to annoy the Mayor. For time so Carlisle, Marcus, and myself can keep up the charade. For freedom so you and my son can just be alone with one another. Make your decisions without too much outside influence."

"What if I went out there right now and told Eddie I wanted to marry him? Tonight!" I couldn't help it. I thought I was being shocking.

Liz smiled warmly.

"Then please put on the robe first. My son should have a pleasant surprise on his wedding night."

I couldn't help but blush and shove my heated face into my kneecaps.

"You forget my dear _almost_ daughter, I work in burlesque. Nothing surprises me. But _he_ still deserves one or two."

"I shouldn't be talking to you about this," I exclaimed.

"And who should you be talking to about this? My son? Doubtful. You can barely make it through this conversation without doubling over in embarrassment." She went over to the small linen closet opening it and grabbed a large white towel. "Bella, my son adores you, from your pinky toe all the way to the highest fly away hair on your head. I can see that you feel the same way about him when you look at him. Through all of this, the only thing that really matters is that you and Edward are together. In the end you two are the only ones that need a happy ending."

I stood to step out of the bathtub as Liz wrapped the towel around my torso under my arms.

"You would abandon ruining the _Mayor_?" I was going to stop calling him uncle but there would be no way I would refer to Peter Swan as my father. He was a monster, and just attaching him to his politics was as good as calling him derogatory names.

Liz went over and took the night gown down preparing to help me get into it, while she thought over her answer.

"Yes, it would be enough for me. Frankly, knowing that you are alive brought a great deal of peace to my heart. It did as well for Carlisle but his attachment to Esme never diminished, even after you. But he lost almost as much as you have."

She took a deep breath and looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Last night, when he and Marcus saw you come out of Heidi's house, after your talk with Rosie. You ran into Carlisle..." Liz cut herself off, as she began to cry. She shook her head and as if she was demanding herself to continue. "He knew it! Who you were. The moment he looked into your eyes. He said his heart just broke and soared at the same time in that moment. There you were, the daughter of the woman he loved so dearly. The baby girl she thought had been taken to an early grave. He was heartbroken all over again. Because Esme died for nothing."

Liz grabbed me and pulled me into a deathtrap like hug, just as a knock came upon the bathroom door.

"Mother? God, I thought Bella was supposed to be able to relax a little," Eddie said exasperated from the other side of the partition.

Liz hugged me tighter for a second and then released me, "He's right. You poor dear. Please, just ignore this stupid woman. I want you to go out there and spend some time with Edward."

Liz helped me with the white robe and I opened the door to see him. He was still wearing his jeans and a white t-shirt, but now he was barefoot and his hair a tousled mess. Eddie looked absolutely delicious.

Our eyes met and my breath hitched as I remembered what Liz had just told me, _Eddie loved me_.

Eddie's fingers graced my right forearm and slowly moved down to my palm splaying my fingers, and our hands intertwined. Being touched by this boy, made my heart swell and the sadness of everything seemed to wash away.

He lowered his face slowly to mine and kissed me chastely.

Liz was straightening up the bathroom after my bath began to speak. She was mumbling as she worked.

"What Mother?"

Apparently, Eddie wouldn't understand her either.

"I said I am off to work for a few hours to make sure we keep up the ruse. However, Carlisle has gone to meet with Marcus and that mean you two lovebirds have the house to yourselves. So I am going to ask nicely just this once, after that I will be a bit of a tyrant, but do not make me a grandmother yet."

Although, Liz sounded sarcastic, I began to blush and was pulled into Eddie's chest as she and him both began to laugh.

"Don't worry, Mother. I will sleep on the couch."

"Oh no, Eddie!" I said excitedly.

"Oh, yes, Eddie. _You will_." Liz smiled and kissed her son's cheek. She pushed herself into my back and gave me a small hug.

After Liz left for the club Eddie and I made our way to the living room and sat quietly cuddling on the sofa. His bedroom may have been too tempting for both of us.

As our cuddling turned into kissing, I found myself all too willingly being pulled onto his lap.

His hands began wandering, as did his lips.

His lips traveled to my cheeks and lips, to my neck and the space under my ears.

His hands traveled from my waist to my thighs and back to my waist, were the robe was becoming gently untied.

I realized slowly that my hands were making their own way around Eddie's torso and neck as well.

His defined muscles under his shirt were so hot to the touch, through the thin fabric of the t-shirt and I began imagining my skin touching his without the barrier there at all.

Eddie's mouth and tongue moved to my clavicle as I moaned.

He raised his face to mine and stared at me. His eyes moved from to my mouth in a quick succession as mine were doing the same.

Suddenly, cool air brushed against the skin on my chest. I realized at the same time as Eddie that the robe had finally fallen open, exposing my heaving bosom.

Eddie was now openly staring at my breasts. The position I was in actually pushed together making them look even larger.

His face looked pained and I knew that the hardness that had been growing under my backside was his erection, fully formed now.

Although, I had not been raised to know much about intimacy of men and women, I was fully aware of what happens to a man when he is aroused. I was instantly terrified and completely wanton. Both of us had to make a decision and it should be me that puts a stop to this going any further. Because everyone knows, boys are not in control of themselves when they are stirred. But I wasn't sure I wanted to stop him.

Eddie's eyes looking at my breasts like they were an item on a menu, to a starving man. I couldn't help my raging and conflicting emotions. I was madly begging him in my mind to place his face in between my breasts, then for him to make love to me and claim me as his.

Tonight.

Consequences be damned.

AN- * **with eyes closed she lights a cigarette taking a long drag ***What?

Come on...tell me! Don't run away!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I don't own it. I pawn it.**

_AN-Yes, I am planning on finishing Sympathy. I am sorry to those of who enjoyed the first thirteen chapters and have had to wait. I lost my mojo as it were (thank you Heartcore56, lol) because I got a couple shitty reviews. Lemme put it like this, when you love something and truly work for it, then someone takes a big steaming dump on your love, you get a little frosty. Now, maybe I should have a tougher skin, but I have a tough skin at work and in my real life, this is my hobby that I get to be immersed in for a short time and live a different life. So I float around like a goofy tard' when people like it and fall like an angry troll when folks don't. Ah, cut me some slack, I am only human. Anyway, if you weren't completely annoyed by a long ass author note, you will be in a sec... here are some points to keep in mind for my Eddie and his doll. _

_Since everything in this story is in Bella's POV confusion is kind of the point. She was left out of the loop since she took her first breath. Everything she knew was based on a lie. And she is learning about her childhood and her birth parents through strangers who have not proven themselves to be highly trustworthy. But, the one thing that has been true is Eddie (even if it didn't start out that way for him). No, Charlie and Renee were not aware of the situation in it's true entirety about Charlie's brother, Peter. And all Carlisle, Elizabeth, and Marcus know is what they have been able to piece together. They are not bad guys, they are simply confused and still very hurt. They cared a great deal for Esme, and human nature is not usually forgiving or accepting at first glance. When they were first introduced to Bella, Carlisle and Elizabeth saw only Peter's niece and a possible co-conspirator. They didn't see the emotionally abused and neglected child of a long dead friend. Peter caused Esme's suicide by taking away their daughter, he is a bully and a criminal, however, he would never admit his part. He's a politician and by nature they are narcissists and at their worst they are megalomaniacs. But that's just me, I could be completely wrong, but it is still just a dorky fanfic people I ain't writing the great American novel. :-) _

**Sympathy For the Devil- Chapter 14**

"Bella?"

Eddie's voice was barely recognizable in a lower baritone than he usually had. It actually sent another wave of desire through me. The heat that was rising at my apex began rushing through my blood stream faster than I could have anticipated.

Even just seated I felt as if I could swoon at any moment. But Eddie has an unquestionable and amazing hold over me.

I wouldn't have believed that he really loved me until I saw the lust in beautiful eyes and so soon after hearing such wonderful words from his own mother in agreement of his desire for me, that I had power over him in some way a primal basal way.

He had always looked upon me as if I were something to take or even consume. Tonight was no different, except that I was not about to stop him. Tonight, I wanted my mind, body, and soul combined with his.

I was desperate.

The feeling at the juncture of my thighs and abdomen was hot and wet and could not be sated until I had him inside of me.

_Impaling me._

_Breaking me._

_Marking me._

"You have to stop me, doll," his voice dipped to a whisper.

Instead of assisting him in his verbal plea and behaving like the good girl I should, I took control. I reached over to my left shoulder with my right hand and slowly began to pull at the gauzy fabric that was barely keeping the bodice up covering my breasts.

"No," I said gently but with conviction.

His jade eyes became aflame with desire, suddenly his eyes changed to an almost breathtaking chartreuse or an antique gold then transformed into the deepest forest green. A color I could very nearly swim in.

Eddie was immobile.

I briefly wondered if he was still breathing. I quickly brought my mind back to his eyes and the passion that burned behind them. I couldn't lose my resolve. I needed him, desperately.

I needed to feel him from my insides out. It hopeless for me to fight against my desire any longer.

I moved ever so slowly as I pulled my arm through the opening freeing one side of my body from the confines of the gown.

I crossed over my chest again, repeating my previous movements. My heart has gone from a hammering that I was sure Eddie could feel to a slow lava stream that was warming me beyond what I could handle with in a matter of seconds. I knew that I would spontaneously combust if I didn't feel his lips or hands against my skin.

A quiver rolled through his frame. It was glorious to see him losing his resolve just as I had so many times before.

I was placing him firmly where I wanted. My brain swam with glee.

Eddie's eyes went to my lips.

I licked them.

His eyes flickered back to mine only for the briefest of seconds before they went back to my lips and then traveled lower.

My breasts were fully exposed and I knew that in reality Eddie had seen girls, a number of women's breasts before, but it was _my_ body he coveted. It was me he loved.

"Oh Bella," he said as he moved closing the small amount of space between the two of us.

His beautiful full lips had found their way to mine, finally. Sensuously, we were rediscovering one another, even if we hadn't been apart for long. But this was home, this was where I needed to be. With him.

Eddie was everything to me.

My savior and my sin.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders latching my hands on the opposites elbow as I was languidly lifted from my seat to Eddie's lap. I separated my legs to give his body the access it needed to become one with mine even though the rest of our clothing was still in the way.

My eyes were closed but I felt us rise. I latched my legs around his waist making sure to not break contact. In fact, I pushed myself forward feeling without a doubt his desire for me pushing towards my core.

As quickly as I had been in the air with only Eddie as support I was lowered onto a soft but firm surface. Praying it was his mattress and we were safely within the confines of his bedroom. I had just made some wonderful headway with the woman who loved him as much as I did, and to disappoint her and her wishes was bad enough, but to have her witness it would have been humiliating.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes to Eddie's infernos of moss and onyx.

"Are you sure? I want to make sure. I promised you that you would be a virgin on our wedding night."

I smiled gently at him.

"What time is it?"

Eddie looked at his Moonbeam clock on his bedside table.

"Almost midnight," he said simply.

"Then marry me tomorrow."

My proposal was satisfactory as his eyes began to dance with wonder and desire.

No more words were needed.

This was where we needed to be.

Eddie leaned back and pulled his t-shirt over his head with one hand, his other supporting his body above mine.

His chest and abdomen were a wonder to behold. Although, I had known for many weeks that he had a beautiful body under his clothes, I had not seen it with my eyes, yet. Only my imagination did not do him justice. I knew men were supposed to be hard and defined, but this was absurd. He looked like Michael Angelo's David.

Eddie pushed at the delicate material of my nightgown with his fingers gripping on to both sides pulling it further down my body, exposing my lower body to him. I had not had been farsighted enough to ask for a pair of clean knickers from Liz before she left. I was completely exposed to Eddie, both figuratively and literally.

His breathing hitched as he saw my lower patch.

I was suddenly and more characteristically like me, feeling self-conscience and I was now losing my resolve to seduce him.

I covered myself reaching my right arm across my breasts and simultaneously reaching my left hand to my feminine region.

"No, doll," Eddie grabbed my left wrist and then my right elbow effectively pushing them aside. "Please, let me see you," his voice pleaded.

I nodded.

He moved so that he was looming over me again only to slowly kiss my lips. He began pulling away to lie on his side, looking at my body as if I were now the work of art. One of his hands gently began touching my lower curls in a movement that can only be described as petting, while he rested his cheek on his other palm. Then he quickly leaned forward to softly knead my breast and tease my rosebud to an even more upright position with his tongue.

The sound of my whimper and low plea surprised us both.

I wanted to move with him, but I was frozen in place. So quickly I felta tightening in parts of my body that I had always been so ashamed of in the past.

"Let me make you feel good, doll. Let me touch you..." Eddie stopped quickly and pushed a long digit against my hot moist body rubbing it slowly following the natural opening of my body.

"Oh... my! Yes," I hissed at the sensation.

Without hesitation he slowly pushed that finger inside of me.

I grabbed his forearm for support and turned my body into his burying my face into his hard neck.

My brain and body screaming in passion that I never knew before but my mouth was barely making audible whimpers and mewls.

My goodness the sensations that were running away with my senses were almost painful in their deliciousness.

"Oh God, Bella, Bella, Bella. You are so perfect. So tight and beautiful. I love you, doll."

He continued to whisper erotic words towards me with his beautiful voice.

"Ride it out. Just ride my hand."

And I did. Suddenly and without warning, my body began to convulse and shake in rhythm with Eddie's plunging finger. My nipple was again being sucked and lavished on as I started to feel my body begin it's decent from the peak it had just experienced.

As my breathing finally began to slow down, Eddie withdrew his finger. I opened my eyes slowly to watch him bring it to his mouth and with his tongue, taste me.

In a matter of seconds bliss was stolen from us with the sound a barricade being broken down at the front door.

"Oh no!" I said.

Eddie was already getting up pulling his pants back in place and pulling his t-shirt over his head quickly.

"Stay here, doll. No matter what you hear or think you hear. You stay in my bedroom. Promise me?" He was desperate. I nodded my agreement and he left slamming the door behind him. I saw that there was an eye hook lock on the jam and the door. I knew if it was someone with any kind of muscle that was trying to come into Eddie's house that lock would do nothing.

I decided it would be a waste of time and probably just a beacon to my hiding place if I did utilize it, so I ignored it.

I grabbed the white gown that had been discarded on the floor pulling it over my head and then racing to the shutter door of Eddie's closet. I stepped inside and slumped down on the floor.

I could hear muffled speaking that did not seem to go above average conversation decibels. But still I waited.

Finally, I heard a woman's giggle.

My eyes widened wondering what could be happening in the other room.

Finally, I heard the bedroom door open and saw Eddie's face when the door opened.

"Aw, doll. Get up angel."

He grabbed my hands and pulled me to a standing position in front of him where he grabbed my head and pulled my face to his and kissed me.

"Damn, Eddie. Can't you wait?" Emmett asked from the door with Rosalie smiling behind him.

We broke apart and smiled at them then at one another.

Rosalie pushed Emmett out of the way and walked directly towards me.

"I'm so sorry about all the lies we had to tell you, Bella. I hope you can forgive me," Rosalie pleaded with her ice blue eyes full of remorse.

"I understand, Rose. I really do."

I was completely sincere. None of these people were to blame for what happened to me or my mother. The blame lay at the feet of my uncle, _err _my father. He was a cruel vindictive man who seemed to bring out the worst in people. I do wonder how my Aunt Charlotte is coping however.

She was unable to have children and doted on me. But she never once gave any indication that she knew something like this had happened. But then again, I didn't really know her or my father for that matter. In the end, the people who had shown me their true colors were in my life now. Although, they had hoped for some bizarre type of justice to befall Peter for a woman they had all cared for in one way or another. At long last, it was better to take the out that Liz had wanted to. She had stated that at least I was alive and healthy. That would have been all my real mother would have wanted.

She loved me. My birth mother had loved me.

I was not a waste of air or a burden. For a few brief months I was loved.

Before my bath earlier in the evening Liz had explained that the reason my father was so desperate to close the Twilight was because of Mr. Cauis' involvement with her and Dr. Cullen. Peter hated them all. They had for years made attempts to discredit him and make him look foolish in society and the press of Washington State elite. That was why Peter had come back to Forks; he was a joke everywhere else.

But, Mr. Cauis had a brilliant idea of making his club be a prime focus when Peter decided to run for office. They knew his ego would force him to do something pretentious. So they set themselves up as lambs for the slaughter. To put my father on a pedestal that he would come falling off of and never be able to reclaim the crown. If they couldn't have justice for Esme, they would find it through utter humiliation.

Peter was very fond of one of the dancers at Twilight. Tia was a perfect spy for the lot of them. She was very much a supporter of Mr. Cauis and Liz. And there were pictures and even a short dirty movie to prove it. Sadly, it was also known that Charlotte did know about Tia and that was why she drank so much.

"Hey, snap out of it Bella. Come on." Rosalie was smiling as she pulled me from my reverie.

"Why?"

"Were going on a road trip. You and Eddie need to get something fancy to wear. By this time tomorrow you two will be a huge thorn in the Mayor's side. Mr. and Mrs. Eddie Masen. So let's go!"

I looked up at Eddie and smiled softly.

"So, in the end I am still going to make an honest woman out of you, doll."

"I really hope that once we get married, the only secret will be where we live."

With that he laughed heartily.

"I think that can be arranged."

**AN- Smiles? Frowns? Flames? Whatever. Hit me, err the review button. :)**

**Mynxi is the kickass beta who lets me freak out and then pulls me back...kinda like the Mafia. She's kinda scary that one. js lol**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- No own, just play and poke.**

**As I look around at the few people who have decided that waiting for my to get my shit together I am truly in awe and wanna kiss ya. I can't tell you my update schedule because I am still a freak. **

**Mynxi is the beta that beats me, I flove her very very much. "Thank you Ma'am, may I have another?" Also, darkNnerdy pre-read this chapter for me...she was confused because she hadn't read the story so that was fun, lol. Thank you very much sweet cheeks! **

Chapter 15

The car ride had been mostly giggles and gossip between Rose and I, with a muffled baritone conversation between Eddie and Emmett, at least for the first two hours.

The highway was only visible for about 20 feet in front of us with the rain and fog and at this late hour of night; Eddie and Emmett didn't seem concerned.

Although, impossible to see in the cloud clustered sky, the sun slowly rose announcing dawn.

Eddie took his eyes off the road and looked at me in the rear view mirror for a second and then back. But before Rose was able to put a sheet up to separate the backseat and front seat so that I could change and get ready for our wedding, he looked again. His green eyes were smoldering. It made my heart leap and my stomach tingle.

Eddie Masen took my very breath away.

I was so surprised when my sight became obscured as I looked at Rose. My expression, simply made her smile and shake her head in response to me.

"We must get you changed before we reach the court house and day breaks. I was about to ask you if you were alright. But I guess you are walking into this with your eyes wide open and your heart fully intact," Rose whispered, along with giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"Would we be doing this even if I hadn't?

Rose looked at me with sympathy. "I believe so, Bella. The plan has been something like this for quite awhile. It was just the main player, specifically you that was never decided upon."

"I don't understand?"

A voice came from in front of the sheet, it was Eddie's. "Bella, I wouldn't have married anyone other than you. But what Swan was going to get, was humiliated."

Eddie sounded so bitter when he spoke about my uncle. Although, his feelings were for others that he loved, I was now sure that I was in that group as well. But I still looked at Rose for another answer. A lifetime of feeling inadequate was not going to be wiped out by a few promises.

"Marrying me will cause him humiliation?"

I pushed the sheet aside a little so I could look in Eddie's eyes. He was looking at me through the rear view mirror and seemed to be emphasizing his point with his words, posture, and visual intensity.

"No doll, you being married to_ me_ is what will cause him humiliation."

I nodded, although I was not pleased by the answer he gave either. I pulled my hand from the sheet and hid my view of Eddie once again. Even without our eyes locked, he still wanted to explain more.

"He was going to fall on his sword no matter what," Eddie said. I looked at Rose who smiled lightly at me.

"Okay," I responded quietly. I did appreciate his authority in this situation. He reminded me of a military man in the way he spoke of taking down my unc... Peter.

I turned to look out the window as I asked my next question.

"What will happen to my aunt?"

It surprised me that throughout most of this ordeal Aunt Charlotte was very much at the back of my mind. Had I really dismissed the first person who showed me kindness in the family since my father, or now that I know to be _Uncle Charlie_ who went away to war?

"She'll be fine, Bella," Emmett piped in with a sweetly concerned voice. "She's helped us get some information on him."

This was one of those things that the lot of them hadn't gotten to tell me yet. I was shocked but also incredibly relieved to know that Aunt Charlotte wasn't going to be hurt by Uncle Peter. He obviously didn't have issues with hurting the women in his life, so knowing that she knew things, probably more than me, she would know how to protect herself.

"Okay," I whispered.

Rose grabbed a small beige canvas bag from under the front seat of the car and pulled it up on the seat and placed in between her and me.

"Take off your coat and that night dress, Bella," she said quietly, then smiled and spoke louder, "No peaking, Eddie."

"I would run this car into a tree trunk if I did that, Rose," Eddie spoke with slight tension in his voice.

Then Emmett said, "He almost did when he heard you say that, honey."

Both Rose and I started to giggle as Emmett's loud bursting laughter came through the car. It was obvious that Eddie was not joining into the jovial topic that had taken over the inside of his car.

I began to disrobe as Rose suggested. I watched in wonder as she pulled a lovely white sundress from her bag.

"Dang, it is really wrinkled," she said in agitation.

I reached out to touch the dress and feel the fabric. This was my wedding dress.

I could feel a dopey grin emerging from me.

The white cotton dress had a lovely eyelet design throughout. It had a button front and a lovely neckline that was accessorized with tiny flowers along the scoop and the button flap.

I must have looked foolish sitting there holding the brassiere that Rose had handed me only seconds before to my chest while I admired the dress I was to wear today.

Rose's hand moved slowly towards my face and I felt her wipe away some moisture from my cheek. I had started to weep. If for no other reason than I finally felt loved.

"Oh Bella." Was all she said as she pulled herself closer to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder in comfort. In such a short time frame, I had discovered so much about my life, about my mere existence, and about the people who surrounded me. I was hoping I didn't break down completely.

"Come one sweetie. We can't sit here like this. What will the boys say," she said and we both giggled slightly.

"Don't start _wearing comfortable shoes* _on me, Rose. I need you and me to be the next batch of nuptials at the court house."

Emmett said, as Rose blushed.

I put on the undergarment so I could get into the lovely dress. Rose's hug had been very kind and certainly not suggestive in any way, so I was a bit taken aback by Emmett's statement. Mostly, it was his tone. He sounded almost possessive over Rose.

She recognized my questioning glance and took a deep breath before she said anything.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered to me.

My eyes widened in surprise before she placed the white dress above my head to help me pull it on.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"Yesterday. I've been thinking I was for awhile, but I went to see Dr. Cullen before all the craziness started up around you. And he confirmed it."

"Are you alright?"

She smiled sadly and nodded. "I kind of wanted to just get married and be a wife for a little while. But if that was all I wanted then I should have told him to keep a rubber on it," she said with a shrug.

It was my turn to hug her.

I couldn't understand the fear she was feeling. Being so young. This must have been what my mother felt like. But at least Rose had Emmett to support her.

"How is Emmett about this?"

"He's thrilled. Emmett and Eddie have already discussed us living over the garage. Which is _not_ a possibility."

"I heard that," Emmett announced from the front seat, suddenly. "Where are we gonna live then, Rosie? With your parents? Maybe my worthless dad?"

"Stop eavesdropping, Emmy! I'm pregnant so I can complain about anything and everything for the next seven months!" Rose chided.

"You're not _that_ pregnant," he mumbled.

As I listened to Rose and Emmett argue the basics of child bearing and gestation time frames I began buttoning my dress.

There was a flash of lightening and a large crash of thunder, and I could hear from the wind and droplets of rain that the storm had increased in it's intensity. Our trip to Seattle was hampered by the ongoing storm that was raging outside. Although, there seemed to be a storm possibly brewing inside of the car as well.

I sincerely did want to help my friend with her issues, my mind kept racing back to my own. My impending marriage to Eddie which was going to take place in mere hours depending on the time the court house opened, and standing next to Eddie in front of a magistrate and declaring my love and devotion to him was at the forefront of my brain.

Rose leaned forward toward me and grabbed my shoulders to turn me around, indicating that she wanted to do my hair.

She began brushing through my long locks with a gentle speed that made me smile. Even though I was unable to really focus on Rose and Emmett, she was incredibly maternal, and would make an amazing mother to the child she was carrying.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small movement in the sheet that remained in place to hide bride and groom from one another. Long masculine fingers were snaking their way under the edge. Silly as it sounds I recognized them as Eddie's.

It was these little things about Edward Masen that I noticed and cataloged.

The shape of his eyes, the tilt of his nose, the way his hair stood straight up on some areas of his scalp. And his hands and fingers. I saw the strength there that took my breath away.

Eddie's masculine scent was something I could never pin point. He smelled of freedom and yet safety to me. He was pure and dangerous at the same time.

His nearness alone could cause my heart to speed up and my body to tremble.

For me, the grime that was forever embedded on his skin, was not something to shy away from, on the contrary, it proved that he was a man, that was already making a life for himself.

The harsh skin of Eddie's calluses and the softness of the pads along his fingers were some of the first things that I remembered about him. When he grabbed my hand on my first day of class and asked if I was going to be his girl.

Even with some kind of forethought or knowledge of Eddie, I would have said yes to him. His touch was all I would ever crave. His skin is all I would ever pine for.

I slowly reached for those fingers. And was met with the current of electricity I had become so accustomed to when Eddie and I touched. It was like we could light a city with our combined energy.

"Doll, we are gonna be there about an hour before the doors are unlocked. Do you want to get some breakfast?"

I was about to answer in the affirmative as I was famished. But Rose piped in that he could not see me before the vows. She would not let all her hard work go to waste.

Eddie didn't sound pleased, but Emmett the peace-maker came through and he stated that he and Eddie would get us some take out at the diner and that we could wait in the car.

After the car stopped and Eddie and I extracted our fingers from one another through the sheet, I couldn't help it and peeked under the barrier at Eddie who was running with Emmett at his side on the rain soaked sidewalk heading into a small diner.

"Don't look," Rose demanded.

"The rule is he can't see me. I don't think there is any rule that I can't look at him."

Rose smiled at me. " I just don't want the sheet to come down. I know the rules, Bella. I want the two of you to have a special beginning."

I patted my friend's hand and smiled at her softly.

Since everything was getting closer for Eddie and I.

I coaxed Rose to talk if she needed to about her condition.

"It's really okay. I mean, we are going about this out of order. But I have always wanted to have children. It will work out."

"Are you going to live above the garage?" I asked.

"I don't know, as far as I knew Eddie wanted you and him to live there."

"Oh. He hasn't said anything to me."

"Well, he wasn't sure about Liz at the time. But I guess if you and Liz are getting along, I mean, it's not like she is ever home. So you two would probably be living on your own there anyway," she smiled.

I hadn't thought that far ahead. My mind was stuck on seeing Eddie at the end of the aisle. And also, if I was honest, my mind was completely obsessed, as was my body, with the idea that he and I were finally becoming man and wife in the Biblical sense. I was bursting for that to happen.

Eddie and Emmett brought back simple black coffee and buttered toast for Rose and I.

I ate her toast as well as my own since she was feeling a bit nauseous when she smelled the coffee.

Then we drove over to the court house.

I felt the car suddenly stop with force just as he and Emmett were discussing the best place to park so Rose and I wouldn't get very wet.

"Goodness, Eddie! What is it?" I asked as I caught myself before I flew into the seat in front of me.

"Dammit," Eddie said through what I could only imagine was clenched teeth.

"What? What has happened?" I demanded in a fearful voice. I didn't want to think about what he was going to say. But I had a feeling.

"Peter."

**AN- Sorry about the wait. Hope it was worth it. Love you guys!**

***The term "wearing comfortable shoes" was used to describe lesbian women in the 1950's in America. To be a "friend of Dorothy" was to be a gay man. I forgot how much I loved looking at the historical factors for this fic.**


End file.
